The Last Windrunner
by Nicole Silvers
Summary: Valarisa Windrunner is the youngest of her bloodline & wishes to follow the footsteps of her mother. Problem is, her mother has been missing for almost twenty years. Not only that, but she's finding it hard for a Half-Elf to fit into a High Elf Society.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1:

One of the only daughters left in the Windrunner family. _That's_ who I was.

"What are you _aiming_ at Valarisa! _Please _tell me you took that shot with your eyes closed or something?" my brother, Arator, laughed almost falling off the barrel he was sitting on.

"Shut it Arator!" I snapped quickly readying another arrow turning in his direction. "Unless you wish me to 'accidently' give you a haircut again. Maybe a little off the top this time." I threatened.

"No need for that Val. Take it easy." He quickly quipped holding his hands up in surrender.

I dropped my bow with a sigh. Arator knew as well as I did that I was just agitated. I was like this every year around this time. This was the season when our parents just disappeared from our home in Honor Hold leaving the two of us behind.

"You need a break. Well, I should say that target needs a break. How about we go in and get a drink from Sid?" My brother smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It is hotter than normal today." I nodded following my older sibling into the local Inn.

"Finally taking a break I see Val!" Sid, in the inn manager, greeted setting some glasses to dry on the back counter.

"Yeah, it's getting too hot out there." I replied setting my bow and quiver pack against the bar taking a seat.

"_Hot?_ That's a bloody understatement. I was starting to worry that you'd melt out there." Sid laughed as he started to prepare one of his signature drinks.

"No way! I still had a good bit of training to do but _someone_ insisted I come in." I nudged Arator with my elbow.

"Hea! I only _suggested_ you come in. _You_ little sister made the decision to take my suggestion." Arator teased rustling my blonde hair.

"Well, dear brother, when _Arator the Redeemer_ _suggests_ something, you might as well take it as an order." I replied with a smirk crossing my arms over my chest.

"He may be Arator the Redeemer to many of the strangers who pass through here, but he will always be Little Arator to me." Announced a familiar voice behind us.

"Will I _ever_ get to outgrow that nic-name Danath?" Your brother sighed with a smile as he stood up to greet his superior correctly. I didn't waste any time either getting out of my seat to stand at attention.

"No you won't Little Arator. You both can forget formalities I'm not here as your commander." Danath replied taking the seat next to me so I sat between him and my brother.

"How are you Sir?" I asked taking my seat again.

"Alright, just trying to organize another unit to cycle to the Ramparts. How about you Little Valarisa? Your birthday approaches soon does it not? Any plans?"

"Uh, no sir. I really don't know what I was going to do." I replied going slightly red.

Even though Danath helped Arator take care of me after our parents left, it was hard to see him as anything other than the leader of the Alliance forces here in the new Draenor.

"I don't know how it is with the High Elves, but eighteen is a mementos occasion for human children. It marks the end of your training but the start of your own journey."

"My own journey?" I asked.

"Here you all go!" Sid spoke up setting a large glass in front of each of us.

"Well Little Valarisa, Arator officially joined the order of the Paladins when he turned eighteen and now serves the Alliance here in Hellfire. And I do say he's done a glorious job so far. You my dear, will hopefully will pass your Ranger's Exam and join the ranks of your Elvin family. Who knows where that will take you?"

I remained silent fiddling with the glass Sid handed me. I had never thought of it that way. I was, hopefully, joining the ranks my mother and her sisters fought for. Though I never met any of them, I was told many stories about their battles in the Second and Third wars by the many travelers who came through Honor Hold. And here I was about to embark on the same path. Could I live up to the name 'Windrunner'?

"Well knowing Val, she'll probably end up causing trouble." My brother laughed breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I promise not to be _too_ much of a hassle." I joked with a sly smile at my older brother.

"I think you'll be just fine Little Val. The only trouble I think you will cause is to any enemy who crosses your path once you get your first assignment." Danath pointed out giving me a light hug with his free arm.

"Thank you Danath." I smiled.

"That's true. If she goes at them like she just did that target out there, I don't know if there will be anything to drag back and report about." My brother teased.

"Yes. I was watching you from the Stronghold Val. You sure have gotten quicker recently. How is your accuracy with your new speed?"

"It could still use some improvement, but what I really need is another trip into Terokkar to work on my stealth abilities and ambushes. It's kind of hard to do it in the wasteland beyond the city walls." I replied with a sigh.

"Well then I'll talk to one of the commanders I know in Shattrath City to see if maybe one of his men could work with you for a couple days. You can count that as a birthday gift from me." He winked.

"Really Danath!" I gasped jumping out of my seat.

"No need to get excited Val. I have to see if he has someone to spare first. If not, you'll have to just go with one of our archers. They're not as skilled but it's better than nothing." Danath explained.

"Oh Danath if he does I won't know how to ever repay you!" I smiled jumping in place.

"If I can do it, how about passing your Rangers Exam with flying colors? That will be thanks enough for me and your brother I'm sure." Danath stood up setting his empty glass on the bar with a few silver pieces, "Thank you for the drink Sid, but I have to get back to the Stronghold. I have an operation to schedule, and now a little excursion for Little Val to set up. Thank you for the conversation kids! If you need me you know where to find me." He gave a wink at me and walked off.

"Well aren't you just special." My brother commented after Danath left.

"Oh shut up Arator! I know he did the same thing for you right before your big thing with the paladins." I replied setting a hand on my hip.

"Well Paladins are in abundance here amongst the Alliance forces so it's not too hard to get one to help a trainee. I think it will take a little more string pulling to get one of The Rangers, better yet a High Elf Ranger, to help you." Arator pointed out poking my stomach.

"True, but I don't doubt Danath's connections, but like he said if he couldn't do it he'd still send me with one of the local archers." I shrugged liking either possibility.

"Well my dear sister I must get going. I have to meet up with a party of new recruits coming in today. Don't get yourself in too much trouble now and I'll see you tonight at supper."

With that, Arator gave me a hug and walked out.

"So your Ranger Exam is coming up huh?" Sid asked leaning onto the bar.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how ready I am." I nervously laughed.

"Well I have something you can do to work on those skills of yours." He joked.

"And what's that Sid?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm running low on some meats. Would you mind doing some hunting for me?" he suggested.

"Didn't one of the archers just do that for you yesterday?" I questioned.

"Yes, but the bloke brought only small game and ruined the best part of the meat with his shot. I think you're the only person here who knows how to hunt properly Val."

"Alright," I sighed grabbing my bow and strapping my quiver pack on, "What am I going for?"


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

"Arator!" Announced Commander Danath as he entered the mess hall where my brother and I were eating breakfast.

"Yes sir?" My brother replied quickly standing to his feet, as did I, to pay proper greetings.

"Sit down kids. How many times do I have to tell you to forget formalities when it's just us?" Danath laughed shaking my brother's hand before taking a seat next to him.

"Sorry sir we just do it out of habit I guess." I replied nervously.

"Well I thought I'd come in and tell you how a certain trainee will be leaving tomorrow for Terokkar to meet up with one of the few High Elf Rangers from the group in Shattrath." Danath explained winking at me.

"Please tell me you're not joking Danath?" I squealed jumping out of my seat.

"Not joking Little Val. Here's the letter I received from Captain Auric Sunchaser." He handed me the parchment allowing me to read it.

_Dear Danath,_

_Young Valarisa is training to be a Ranger you say? You mean the same young Valarisa dear Alleria had to coax ever so vigilantly to stay at camp before the march on Draenor? If she has half the drive she had then I can see her going far in the Ranger ranks. I'm sure I have a ranger here who can help her. Why don't you send her to the stronghold here in Terokkar and I'll see about sending her out on an assignment or two with one of my men?_

_-Auric_

Though I couldn't remember the event Sunchaser was talking about, I knew it was one of the last times Arator and I saw our mother before she vanished. That meant this man _knew_ my parents. He knew what they were doing before they fell off the face of Azeroth.

"He was part of the expedition into the Portal?" I asked in a monotone.

"Well yes. He was one of the younger High Elves who served under your mother when we sealed The Dark Portal. Of course he's a captain now in charge of what is left of the forces your parents led here."

I didn't know what to say. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but where could I start. I just scanned the words on the page looking for something. Maybe Auric had information about where my parents went. Maybe he was the key to finally finding them!

"They don't know anything Val. I already asked." Arator spoke up placing a hand on my shoulder.

When did he walk over here? Of course, once the words registered my heart sank. Not even their closest friends knew where my parents had vanished off to. The two had just walked away from camp in the middle of the night on our way back to Honor Hold and never returned. Seventeen long years have gone by with no word or sighting of either Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner or High General Turalyon. As those seventeen long years passed, Arator and I lived in Honor Hold with Danath chasing down every lead to where our parents might have gone only to come up empty handed each time. I guess this lead was no different. With a sigh, I got up from my seat and walked out ignoring my brother trying to talk to me.

-(Arator's Point of View)-

"Just let her be Arator!" Danath ordered before I walked out of the door. I immediately did as directed and looked back at the old general.

"What else can I do but follow her Danath?" I asked pointing back at the door. I wanted to follow Valarisa badly, and I knew the mood she was entering wasn't pleasant for her or others.

"Give her some space. She needs to learn to cope with this situation on her own lad." Danath explained running his hand down his face.

"Mind me asking, but this 'situation' you speak of?"

"Your parents boy! Now that Valarisa is coming of age, you can't expect her to stay in Honor Hold where you can protect her from the realization that Alleria and Turalyon might not return. She will have plenty to worry about without _that_ plaguing her mind once she leaves to join the High Elves."

I looked away knowing what he was talking about. It was true I still had hope that my parents would return, but I had realized that the chances were slim. I held what hope out so Valarisa wouldn't suffer. She had nothing to remember them by where I had my small memories and the nightmare I would have every night. Then there were my mother's people. Now _they_ were another problem.

"You know as well as I do Arator why you came to serve us here in Honor Hold and not with the other elves in Northrend." Danath sighed.

"I had to come here for Val Danath. You know that." I quickly replied shifting slightly.

"No Arator. You set yourself in a place with a large human population knowing here, no one cared what your mother was. On the other hand, High Elves _do_ care what your father was. You wanted to save Valarisa that pain am I correct?"

I just bit my tongue not wanting to admit how cruel the truth was. I didn't want to admit that my mother's people didn't accept children like Val and I. They didn't acknowledge _half-breeds_.

"Your silence says enough Arator. As far as the High Elves are concerned the Windrunner bloodline is _dead_. Alleria has been missing for almost twenty years, Vereesa is married to a human, then there's Zendarin who chose the side of the blasted Blood Elves, and let's not even _start_ dwelling on Sylvanas. All the others were slaughtered in the Second War and during the burning of Quel'thalas." He paused looking off to the side, "And sadly enough Little Arator, your sister has chosen a path that will emerge her right into their world. I can only hope she has your mother's strength and your father's patience. If not, I don't know if she will be able to handle a society such as theirs."

"Is there anything I can do for her Danath?" I pleaded knowing full well what Val was walking into.

"Support her Arator. That's all you can do. Let her know she will always have a family who will accept her for who she is, if not among the elves then with us humans. We owe your mother's people a great debt that will never be repaid in my eyes. Sadly, the elves don't see it the same way."

I sighed thinking on what had to be done. If Val left tomorrow, then I had to talk to her tonight about all this. I could only hope she would understand. If not now, then soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cruel Truth

Chapter 3: The Cruel Truth

"Val?" came my brother's smooth voice at my door.

"Come in!" I called over my shoulder.

"Oh, you're packing." Arator stated as he walked into the small room the two of us shared.

"Well yes. Danath _did_ say I was to leave tomorrow, or did I hear him wrong?" I asked glancing back at my sibling.

"Well, yes you heard him right." He sighed sitting in his desk chair.

"Then I have to pack. I have no idea how long I'll be gone, so I need to pack well but light. If what Auric was telling Danath is true I might actually be with a ranger for several days on assignment. I would hate to run out of stuff to wear." I lightly joked grabbing a few more undershirts and tossing them in my knapsack.

"So you're excited... about meeting them?" he asked carefully.

"Who?" I asked.

"The High Elf Rangers Val."

"Why wouldn't I be excited Arator? I finally get to meet _real_ Rangers. The people I've only heard _stories_ about!" I smiled thinking about all the things I was yet to learn, and all the things I had heard Rangers could do.

"Val," My brother sighed closing his eyes, "there's something we need to talk about."

I stopped hearing the tone in his voice, "Arator what's wrong? If this is about earlier-" but he cut me off.

"It is, but it isn't Val." He paused looking for words, "Val, after you left, Danath and I talked about something that needs to come to your attention. I-It concerns The Rangers."

"If you guys are trying to talk me out of it, then no! I want to do this!" I argued.

"No! That's not it Val. It's more about mom and dad." He explained slowly.

"What about them?" I asked quickly shutting up and sitting on the edge of my bed across from him.

"Val, you know how dad was?"

"Yes! High General Turalyon, leader of the Sons of Lothar." I began.

"You know _what_ he was?" Arator went on carefully.

"A paladin." I shrugged.

"No Val," Arator sighed rubbing his hands together nervously, "I mean, dad was _human_."

"Well duh! What does that have to do with The Rangers?" I asked.

"_Everything _Val! The fact our father is _human_ means _a lot_ to The Rangers."

I was taken back for a second. The way he was speaking made the fact on my father being human a bad thing. Was it bad to have such well known bloodline? Weren't the Windrunners well known in the High Elf world?

"Val, you may _look_ like the other Rangers, but they will know right away _what_ you really are." Arator started to explain.

"What I really am? What are you talking about?" I asked getting scared slightly.

"Val," My brother sighed walking over taking my hands in his own, "you and I are _not _normal High Elves. W-we're not even High Elves at all!"

"B-but mom was-"

"Our mother, Alleria Windrunner _was_ a High Elf Val, but our _father_ was human. Are you starting to understand what I'm getting at?"

"S-sort of. Are you saying there's something wrong with dad being human?" I asked carefully looking into my brother's light blue eyes passed on from our mother.

"Yes Val," he nodded sitting next to me, "In the High Elf world, and people like you and I aren't exactly 'popular' with society. Because there are so few of them left, the High Elves don't exactly approve of romances between their kind and other races."

"Like mom and dad?"

"Exactly! That's because the children of those relationships are not full elves but also half of the other race. That makes us only-"

"Half-elves right?" I sighed.

"Uh huh," he nodded, "I just wanted to warn you Val. It's great what you're doing, and you're wonderful at it. Just don't expect a warm welcome from a good number of The Rangers. Auric might be the only High Elf you might get close to."

"Is that because he served them?" I asked.

"Yes. Auric saw mom and dad together and fought along side them. I don't think he will treat you wrong. Remember that."

Arator sighed bringing me into a tight hug. I thought about what he was telling me trying to piece it all together. It wasn't until he spoke again that it _really_ hit me.

"Also Danath wanted you to know that even if things don't work with the High Elves. You and I will always be accepted among the humans. So no matter how you are treated while around the Elves, know humans will take you as you are dear Valarisa."

For some reason, Arator's words touched something deep within me. I couldn't explain why, but the realization of what I was and the news of how it was looked upon made me grieve. The people I had waited so long to meet and know, would probably _hate_ me because my mother didn't choose one of them as her lover. Because of a choice my _parents_ made, I would be shunned in a society. How would I survive in a profession filled with people who would look down on me? And one question was a true stab to the heart.

_'Am I even considered a Windrunner in their eyes?'_

"How can I do it Arator?" I asked in between sobs.

"What?" my brother asked pulling me back to face him.

"How can I live and work with people who will probably hate me Arator? I'll never learn to be a Ranger if they refuse to teach me!" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh Val! You will learn, and you will do well. It's in your _blood!_ Mom and our two aunts were _renowned _Rangers. Hell, Sylvanas was the Ranger General of Silvermoon for both the Second and Third Wars until she fell valiantly protecting Quel'thalas. Then there's Aunt Vereesa! Aunt Vereesa is the current Ranger General of The Silver Covenant in Northrend. You, dear sister, have a natural talent that many Rangers lack. Many may not acknowledge our family, but we are the _best_ at what we do, and _you_ are no different!"

I just hugged onto my brother tight. What he said made sense. I did have a natural talent that was instinct to me, and no one could change that. I had to be strong a continue on my path and show those who stood in my way that I _could_ become on of the best Rangers next to my family. I would make a name for myself like my mother and her two sisters did in the history of the High Elves. I would show them that even a _half-elf _could bring pride to her people despite not being pure of blood!


	4. Chapter 4: Allerian Stronghold

Chapter 4: To Allerian Stronghold

"Everything packed Little Valarisa?" Danath asked coming from behind me.

"Yes sir." I replied looking back briefly from where I was strapping my bags to my horse.

"Oh no you're not!" Echoed Sid's voice as he walked up to the small gathering.

"Sid! Why would you say I'm not packed?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause you forgot this of course!" Sid laughed handing me a small sack. Looking inside, I noticed it was full of bread and some other various foods, "Why bother spending the time hunting when you can have a perfectly good meal on the go is my question?" he teased.

"Thanks Sid! This will save me some time definitely." I smiled placing the small sack in one of the larger ones already strapped onto the steed.

"Anything I can do for our favorite girl!" Sid smirked with a teasing bow.

"Sid, sometimes I wonder if this heat has made you loony." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"I've been here long enough for that to be true." Sid shrugged.

I laughed to myself looking at the small group, that consisted of Danath, Sid, and Arator, who had all woken up early to see me off.

"Well, I guess I need to get going if I'm going to make good time right?" I suggested patting the side of the horse.

"Be careful Little Val." Danath spoke up behind me.

"I will. I promise!" I nodded with a smile.

"Send word once you've made it to the stronghold Val alright?" Arator instructed walking up to me with a look in his eye I seldom saw.

I could tell he was on edge and worried. I had never taken a trip this far from Honor Hold without him, and truthfully, it scared me too. My brother was always there to help me if I got into a bind, and he always knew what to do when stuff went wrong. What would I do if something happened on the way? There must have been a look in my eye that told my brother what I was thinking, because next thing I knew he was hugging me tight.

"Al diel shala Valarisa." He whispered warmly in the language he taught me when I was little. It was _our_ language, Thalassian.

"Shorel'aran Arator!" I whispered back throwing my arms around my brother one final time.

I didn't want to let go, but I knew it was time for me to go. I had to do this sooner or later. Why not sooner? I pulled away from my sibling and quickly mounted the steed in one swift motion.

"Good luck Valarisa! Keep us up to date on your training." Danath spoke up walking up to my brother setting a hand on his shoulder,

"Yes sir! I will." I nodded grabbing the reins.

"Good luck Val! I'm gonna miss my personal huntress, but I'll settle for the archers until you get back with even more tricks to show me." Sid laughed with a mock salute.

"Thanks Sid. I'll miss your cooking too." I laughed just before motioning the horse to go.

I couldn't help but look back one more time at my home and family just before they left my line of sight shielded by the Honor Hold City Walls.

It was an uneventful three day ride before I came upon Allerian Stronghold.

"Howdy Stranger! Welcome to Allerian Stronghold! I'm Dena Kennedy!" a human woman greeted as I dismounted.

"Thank you! I'm looking for Captain Auric Sunchaser." I spoke up in a business tone.

"Ah! You must be the High Elf girl he's been waiting on." the human smiled holding her hand out to me.

"Correct yourself Kennedy! That's _certainly_ no High Elf. Only a _simple_ half-breed. That much should be easy to recognize." Snapped a voice behind me.

I clenched my jaw glancing back at the nearby Elf who was practicing on a far off target. Arator had warned me of this, so it wasn't much of a surprise to me to hear it. None the less, it still stung to the point I wanted to lash out at the woman. There she was just firing off one arrow after the other so calmly as if she didn't just snap at the woman in front of me.

"That may be true," I looked back at the human trying to control my anger, "it doesn't change the fact I'm looking for Captain Sunchaser. Where can I find him?"

"Oh just follow me!" she smiled.

I followed the woman to a nearby building where I tied down my horse then walked next door to what seemed to be the main structure of the stronghold. I spotted him when the two of us walked into what reminded me of the meeting hall in Honor Hold. He was leaning over a large table with another human pointing out something possibly on a map.

"Captain Sunchaser Sir?" The woman next to me spoke up.

"What is-" But he stopped mid-speech once his eyes met my own. I couldn't tell if it was all shock but he just stood there staring.

"Valarisa Windrunner reporting as requested Captain." I spoke up with a bow of my head to the man who might just end up being my commander in a short matter of time.

"_Valarisa!_ My you've grown to look so much like your mother!" Sunchaser exclaimed quickly walking over to the woman and myself.

"Thank you sir! It's a pleasure to finally meet someone else who knew my mother. I just can't wait to get working." I commented.

"You act like her too. Always wanting something to do." Sunchaser laughed lightly.

"Well sir, I have my exam in a little over a month's time and I'm sure there's much improvement I need. There's no time to waste." I pointed out gripping onto the strap of my quiver pack.

"Alright! Well let me show you around for today so you can get used to this place before I start you on some things to do." He suggested setting a hand on my shoulder leading me towards the door.

"Ok. Sounds fine to me." I nodded.

Little did I know, stuff was about to hit the fan.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lesson in High Elves

Chapter 5: A Lesson in High Elves

It's been a week since I arrived at Allerian Stronghold. In that week, I've come to learn a couple things: the High Elves don't like me, the High Elves don't like me, oh and did I mention the High Elves _don't_ like me? Arator called it so well when we had that talk the night before I left for this place. Sunchaser seemed to be the only one of the elves I could have an actual _conversation_ with. The others, well they at least gave me proper instruction, but I think it was more due to Sunchaser's power in the stronghold. Reminded me kind of like the pull Danath had in Hellfire. When the other High Elves weren't instructing me, they avoided me like the plague.

I just spent my downtime practicing at the small river that flowed right outside the stronghold gates. At least I could feel better about being so alone. Of course in the couple letters I wrote to Arator, I didn't tell him how bad things were seeing I didn't want him to worry. Having me away was probably hard enough on him already; I didn't want to add more on him then necessary.

"Any particular reason why you come out here by yourself Windrunner?" asked a voice behind me. Looking back, I saw one of the Elves I hadn't met yet. I'd seen him around but never talked or worked with him. Thinking about it, I remembered his name being Everstride.

"Is 'it's quiet here' a good enough excuse for you?" I asked putting my emotional guard up. I wasn't going to let him see how much the 'half-breed' comments bugged me no matter how many times he chose to use them.

"I guess so," he shrugged, "How fair are you in close quarters combat Windrunner?"

"I've spared with my brother enough to hold my own if necessary I would say. Why?"

"Well, that's what Sunchaser sent me after you to work on." He replied tossing a belt with a hilted short sword attached it in my direction. I quickly caught it and strapped it to my waist.

"Alright, so what first?" I asked once the belt was on properly.

"Well I guess an explanation. Of course as a Ranger we rarely see combat up close but when the time comes and the enemy does break your ranged defenses, you need to be ready." With that, Everstride unsheathed his weapon, "Most of us carry short swords or daggers seeing they're light and easy to move around with-"

"I get that. Last thing I feel like carrying is a darn claymore. These things suite me fine." I commented bringing out my own weapon.

"Then come at me then if you dare and I'll test you."

I nodded following the order. I went at him with all I had allowing the sword to become the extension of my bottled up frustration. He seemed shocked at first, but stepped up his own game parrying every swing and matching my footwork with his own.

"You're fast for a half-elf I'll give you that." He commented while the two of us spared on.

"Really? How many of us have you actually _met_?" I snapped swinging once more. He quickly parried yet again.

"Not many seeing most of the half-elves turned away with the Blood Elves, but I've _fought_ a good number. Every one of them were lacking a great deal on speed and agility seeing humans aren't as agile as we Elves are."

"I wonder what made them turn?" I asked letting my anger grow. This was becoming the outlet that simple archery couldn't vent.

"Probably the same as the other Elves, poor guidance." He replied coming at me this time which I quickly parried.

"Really? I beg to differ!"

"Why so?"

"Maybe they'd rather go with people who would actually take them _in_. No one else would, so they banded together and joined the Blood Elves." I snapped feeling my frustration continue.

"Then why are you here, and not with the others?" he went at me again with more intensity.

"Because, my parents left my brother and I in Honor Hold with General Danath. There was no way he'd let that happen." I replied blocking his slash fiercely.

"So your mother's lover left _with _her?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with my father leaving _with_ her?" I snapped.

"It's just out of character for a High Elf to actually stay with a lover like that. I'm surprised she even stayed around you and your brother that long."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I barked going at him with new vigor.

"Nothing! Just most High Elves abandon Half-Elf children and their lovers once the child is born." He shrugged parrying another blow.

"So you're saying _if_ my mother _had_ followed the High elf rules, I wouldn't _be here_!" This guy was really starting to get on my nerves talking this way. He was making it sound like my mother didn't want to be around me or my brother. Why would my father leave with her then if that were so?

"Well you can put it that way yes, but it's a different story seeing her lover went _with_ her." He stated as if it was casual conversation.

"You have a big mouth you know that Everstride!" I snapped dodging one of his blows and coming at him again.

"What? I'm just learning more about you. Your family is a strange one with two of the three infamous sisters staying with their human lovers."

That was it! I had reached my breaking point. With each statement my anger exploded as I began yelling at the insensitive guy in front of me going at him as I would a real enemy, "That human _lover_ you keep mentioning was my _father_, and he had a _name_! Grand General_ Turalyon_! The same _paladin _who helped _save_ Quel'Thalas from the Horde in the Second War! The _same _man who led the Son's of Lothar into _saving_ all of Azeroth from more Dark Portals being opened by the Orcs! The same _human_ who pulled my mother out of her darkest and most painful time! He wasn't just a _lover!_ He wasn't just some _human! _He was my _father _damnit!"

I must have caught him off guard, cause next thing I knew he was disarmed and pinned on the ground under me with me straddling his waist. I couldn't remember how I did it, but everything fell silent once I came to and the rage veil had lifted. I relaxed once I realized I had probably won.

"Never stop!" Everstride snapped. It was too quick to process myself, but next think _I_ knew, Everstride had flipped me over so it was _me _under _him_ holding the weapon he must have yanked from _my_ hand to my neck. "Never falter Valarisa!" He warned leaning down so I could hear him whisper, "You must control your _human_ emotions or they _will_ get you killed out here!"

I bit my tongue as I realized how close he was to me. His body was pressed right up against my own while one hand had my wrists pinned above my head the other holding the short sword to my neck. Then there was his face! I could feel his hot breath against my lips as the two of us sat there trying to catch our breath after our match. The two of us stared at each other intently waiting for the other to move first.

I wouldn't be able to tell you what who or when, but next thing I knew I was _kissing _Everstride!


	6. Chapter 6: First Assignment

Chapter 6: First Assignment

My first kiss, and _boy_ did I know how to pick them! The bigger shocker then realizing what I was doing, was when I felt him push back after a second or two. How in the world did I get myself in this mess? Better yet, how was I going to get myself out? I let it slide for a moment as I relaxed and closed my eyes thinking. Here I was kissing one of the High Elf Rangers instructed to teach me the ways of combat, and I had no means of escape seeing he was the one with total control. 'Wow Val what a predicament we have here you idiot!' that voice in my head nagged. I opened my eyes again when I felt him pull away slowly. 'Great here we go! Time for the flood gates to bust!' I thought to myself when my eyes met his again.

Surprisingly, he didn't yank himself away in disgust like I thought he would. Wouldn't a normal High Elf start running once they realized they kissed a half-breed? He just stayed there staring at me as if puzzled. The light blue of his eyes reflected the near by river. The silence was eerie yet comforting while the both of us didn't dare say a word.

"Valarisa! Val you out here?" Echoed the nearby voice of Captain Sunchaser.

Everstride quickly pushed himself back and stood up a good six feet away when the Captain came into my line of sight.

"Oh there you are, and I see Everstride found you. Good! How is she doing?"

It was like Everstride's demeanor took a 180, "She has room for improvement. Her main issue is allowing her emotions to take over, but what else can you expect when humans are involved?" he stated sheathing the short sword then taking his leave.

"Are you alright Val?" Sunchaser asked holding his hand out in front of me.

"Uh yeah. I'm ok." I nodded taking hold of his hand allowing him to help me to my feet.

"He didn't rough you up too badly did he?" Sunchaser asked carefully.

"Not at all. He just got a lucky opening and took advantage of it. That's all." I shrugged trying to get what had just happened out of my head.

"Well, I have a little assignment for you if you're up to it." He spoke up.

"Really? Like an '_assignment_' assignment?" I asked as my hopes spiked.

"Yes. Well, it's more of an assist situation. I would like you to tag along with Everstride on a recon. There's been word from a couple travelers of a group of Blood Elves nearby, and I'd like to know if the stories are true. She'll be waiting for you at the gates in about an hour's time, so I suggest you hurry."

I felt my stomach turn. Did Sunchaser just say I was going on assignment with the guy I just kissed? That's when the last sentence hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, _She?" _I asked as fear shot up my spine. Did I just kiss a _married_ man?

"Well yes! Torivan needs a couple more days rest before I send him out again or I would send him with his older sister, Taela." Sunchaser shrugged.

A sense of relief flowed over me as I realized the Captain was sending me out with his sister. Though I was happy about going on an assignment, I was happier about Taela being Torivan's sister and not his wife. A part of me would have loved Torivan to be the one going on assignment, but beggars can't be choosers can they.

"Well then I better rush so she doesn't leave without me. Thank you Captain!" I smiled running over where Everstride's blade had fallen sheathing it in my belt before running back for the stronghold.

I was packed in no time flat and walked out to the gates where I saw the Elf that was shooting at the targets my first day here. There she stood with a bag over her shoulder and her bow in the other hand. Her blonde hair was pulled back as she looked like she was growing impatient.

"About time! I was starting to wonder if you backed out on me half-breed." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Back out on an assignment with _you_? Are you crazy? I couldn't _wait_ to tag along!" I countered with my own sarcasm. I had to control myself. If she wanted to poke at me because of my human heritage so be it! I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing it bothered me.

"Well, then let's go. We have a nice walk ahead of us. The captain didn't want any hawkstriders seeing it would make us easy to spot." She snapped turning to walk off.

"Right behind you." I stated with a sigh as I followed her.

The two of us walked in silence for a good while before she spoke up.

"Why do you even bother trying to become one of us half-breed? You know you won't pass the exam!"

"It's in my blood. I'm sure I can do it with enough work." I snapped back.

"Ha! You'll never live up to your mother's reputation. Unlike you, she had both Elvin parents. I'm pretty sure your _human _father will drag your skill down a bit."

"My father may be human, but he is a _strong _and _skilled_ human. He's done more then you can _dream_ to achieve in your lifetime!" I argued.

"The stories give him too much credit. He didn't single handedly save Quel'Thalas like many make it seem. His little army fought with the entire Ranger force of the High Elves including your mother's group as well as the Silvermoon units. The _humans_ barely helped if you ask me."

"You _really_ believe that?" I laughed. She was so prideful like the others she refused to acknowledge the help the humans gave in our race's most time of need.

She was about to say something when she suddenly grabbed my arm throwing me into near by brush.

"What the-"

"Shut up!" she hissed jumping in behind me readying her bow. I quietly did the same looking around for what had spooked her. Up ahead on the path I spotted the small group of Blood Elves walking together.

"So pop quiz. Tell me the type of Elves they are Half-breed." Everstride whispered.

"We have Blood Elves in Hellfire idiot. I've seen them before." I whispered back.

"That's not what I mean you dolt! What _type_ of Blood Elves are they?"

"Well," I studied the group, "the back two are wearing mail and carrying bows but no animals, so I'm going to guess Rangers"

"Good, and the others?"

"One paladin, the only one in plate. Then there are three cloth wearers. By the looks of it, one is a priest; I'm going to assume their healer. And the other two I can't decide whither they're mages or not."

"No demons so I'm going to assume mages, but their imps can stealth, so don't count on it." Everstride whispered as the group got closer.

"Are we going to attempt to fight or just hope they walk by?" I asked.

"Six on two and you're not even a ranger! We're going to stay back. Follow me, and hopefully their rangers don't spot us. Just be ready to fight and run if we have to." She whispered as she started to crawl back further into the forest keeping her focus on the group on the path. I turned around and started to go with her when I spotted something faint up ahead. By the time I realized what it was I barely had time to react.

"Rogue!" I snapped quickly firing two arrows at the stealthed figure.

"_Where_?" Everstride asked looking right as my arrows hit their mark.

The figure gave a cry of pain causing pure fear to hit me. The other six were close enough to have heard him meaning Everstride and I didn't have much time to flee.


	7. Chapter 7: Ambushed!

Chapter 7: Ambushed!

"Run!" Everstride yelled standing up all the way. I nodded and followed her deeper into the forest.

I heard the group on the path yell and take chase. I had never actually fought other Elves, but Arator told me all about them, and there was no way I was going to get caught. Arrows whizzed past us as we continued to flee deeper into the forest hoping to loose the group. I was startled by a yell. Looking over, I saw Everstride fall with an arrow through her the back of her thigh. On instinct, I ran over and grabbed hold of her.

"What the hell are you doing? _Run!_" she snapped pushing me away.

"And leave you for target practice how about _no!_" I barked grabbing hold of her again getting her to her feet

"How did you see that rogue anyway? I didn't even hear him!" Everstride yelled as the two of us started running again.

"I'm half human remember! We have a natural stealth detection that even High Elves lack!" I pointed out as I kept pushing her forward.

After a bit more running she spoke up again. "Hate to say it half-breed, but I don't think I'm getting away from this one. You need to run as fast as you can and leave me!" She suggested breathing heavy.

"No! I may not be a ranger yet, but I still follow their ways. You don't leave fellow Rangers behind. There's too few of us left to let one go to waste! " I replied as I continued to push her.

"Wait! You hear that up ahead?" She asked suddenly.

Listening, I could hear rushing water.

"If that's what I think it is we might have a chance, so keep running!" I replied as we came up to a clearing.

Low and behold, we were at the edge of a cliff where a waterfall on the other side filled the small fast current river below. I was brought back to reality when I heard Taela yell just before stumbling back towards the edge. Looking over, I was horrified to see an arrow in her stomach just below her ribcage.

"Everstride!" I yelled reaching over to grab her, but she fell back just out of my reach going over the Cliffside. "_Taela!_" I couldn't help but scream in terror as I ran to the edge in time to see her plummet into the water below.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily Valarisa!" a voice behind me yelled.

How did a _Blood Elf_ know my name? I looked back at the group hoping to figure out who knew me. One of the rangers had a bow drawn while all but one of the others had started running in my direction. I didn't have time to think. I just looked forward leaping off the edge out of their reach down towards the water below.

Once I surfaced, a pain in my chest erupted. Looking down, I was shocked to see an arrow jammed into my left shoulder area. I began to panic slightly. I had never been injured like this before and had _no_ clue how to treat it! I tried to swim, but the arrow made it difficult. Therefore, I tried my best to stay afloat in the river's fast current while I painfully yanked it out of my chest. Thankfully, it came out after one try, which let me swim a little easier so I could try to fight the current to the shore.

After much pushing, I finally pulled myself to the shoreline. I had barely any strength left, so I just fell down onto my stomach trying to focus on what was happening. I could feel the wound in my chest bleed onto the sand under me. What was I going to do? I didn't even have the strength to move anymore and I was alone! I had no idea where Everstride went or if she even survived the swim to shore. I just felt so weird like something was terribly wrong with me.

"Long time no see young Valarisa." Came that voice from earlier again.

I looked up to see one of the Elves from earlier with the two Rangers right behind him bows drawn ready to fire.

"I think you might have doused the arrows too well Severain. She looks like a little rag doll." The Elf stated pulling my wrist up then letting go sending it back onto the ground. That must have been why I felt wrong! The rangers had _poisoned_ the arrows!

"My apologies sir." One of the rangers spoke up.

"Yes, and any closer to her heart you might have killed her. If I wanted her _dead_ I would have done it myself. Take it easy next time!" He snapped.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to ask trying my hardest to focus on his face.

"Well who I am is not of importance right now Little Val," he stood up walking to the others, "make sure she has no weapons on her then take her! I'll meet you all at camp." He instructed.

The rangers nodded as he walked off.

"K-kill me already! Why toy with me?" I spoke up grasping onto the sand.

"Now Val, I wouldn't go through all this trouble if I wanted to _kill_ you. I can't kill _family_ after all." The Elf laughed leaving my line of sight.

What on Azeroth was going on?


	8. Chapter 8: News

Chapter 8: News

-(Arator's Point of View)-

I was working with a couple of the new recruits when the sound of my name caught my attention. Looking back, I saw Sid running in my direction.

"What is it Sid? If it's about dinner tonight can't it-"

"Arator, you need to go and see Danath _immediately_. Some bloke just rode in saying something happened at Allerian Stronghold, and that Val was involved." Sid explained in between breaths.

My heart sank at the last three words hit me _'Val was involved'_. I quickly thanked Sid before breaking into a full sprint towards the main stronghold where Danath would be with this stranger. I hoped what Sid said was some misunderstanding. Nothing could happen to Val! She was all I had left anymore. Hopefully, she would be standing there finally back from her trip ready to show me everything she learned. I sprinted up the stairs and into the meeting room where I saw a grim looking Danath talking to a High Elf.

"Danath!" I spoke up placing a hand on the doorframe catching my breath.

"Arator, What are you-"

"Did something happen to Valarisa?" I quickly asked. I wanted to know strait forward at that moment. Danath looked at me with a hurt look in his eyes. "Danath, what happened to Val?" I demanded slowly as I walked up to the man.

"Sit down Arator." He sighed.

"_No!_ Where is my sister Danath? What _happened_ to her?" I argued as my worry began to take over.

"We don't know where Valarisa is." The Elf spoke up sternly.

"She didn't run away did she?" I asked quickly. I knew being with my mother's kind would be hard on her, but running away wasn't really her style of doing things.

"No. We can't find Valarisa or the Ranger she went on assignment with three days ago. We have reason to believe that…" he trailed off.

"That what? What were the two doing?" I demanded.

"Arator," Danath began, "they were sent to scout a Blood Elf encampment not too far from the stronghold. There were signs that the two were ambushed on the way there. I'm sorry son." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I whispered in disbelief as the situation settled in. My knees began to feel weak so I fell back into a near by chair. "Val can't be…" I didn't want to admit to myself what probably happened to her. There had to be a mistake!

"We found this next to what we think was a small pile of her things. Do you recognize it?" the High Elf asked holding out his hand.

"Oh God!" I whispered as my shaking hand took the small necklace I recognized right away. The necklace consisted of one emerald stone on a silver chain. It was one of three necklaces in the set, and the other two were worn around the necks of my two aunts.

"That's Alleria's necklace isn't it Arator?" Danath asked in shock.

"Yes," I nodded, "My mother left it the day she and dad disappeared. Val's had it on her ever since I gave it to her as a birthday gift when she turned four"

The broken clasp was the tell-tale sign that it was removed by force. The pure anguish that flooded over me was almost too much to bear. My only sibling was missing and probably dead knowing how the Blood Elves treated High Elf prisoners. I grasped tightly onto the necklace bringing it to my lips as I felt myself give into my own grief.

-(Torivan's Pont of view)-

"Can't we widen the search area? The two of them have to be out there _alive _Captain!" I argued hitting the table with my hands. My sister _couldn't_ be dead! I wouldn't give into that nonsense!

"Torivan, you're not the only one who's lost someone! I lost one of my best rangers and probably the most promising one I've seen in my lifetime! I'm sorry but there is no more we can do! If we go any further out, we _will_ enter Horde territory. I won't loose more of our people to them! I'm sorry!" Sunchaser snapped matching my angered look with his own.

"Captain, I'm sure the two are not dead!" I argued again.

"Arator Windrunner _positively_ identified the necklace we found at the river as Valarisa's. He said Valarisa would _never_ remove that necklace. That means someone had to take it off her body against her will, and there is evidence that both girls were injured in a Blood Elf ambush! Torivan, I'm sorry, but I have other things to prepare."

"Like _what_? What could be more important then looking for my sister and Valarisa!"

"Like preparing for Arator Windrunner and Force Commander Trollbane to arrive to take Val's things back to Honor Hold where they plan on having the service for her!" Sunchaser yelled. He quickly composed himself looking back at me, "Look, what ever you do on your own time is your business, but _please_ whatever you do; when Arator and Danath arrive leave them alone. Arator is in enough pain as it is, but he's at least acknowledging the fact Valarisa's probably gone. You probably need to try to follow his example with Taela."

The Captain sighed and walked away leaving me there pondering what I could do. I walked out of the town hall walking towards the gate. This was my free time and I would spend every waking moment looking for them. I wasn't giving up so easy on the two. I _knew _my sister, and I knew she wouldn't have gone out without adding a couple Blood Elves to the body count. Then there was Valarisa.

Even though I only talked to her that one time, her drive was more then enough to prove she was a fighter like my sister. That one conversation had played over and over in my head since it happened. Her skill with a blade was certainly not inhibited by the fact of being only a Half-Elf. I could barely keep up with her, and she kept up with me so easily when I went on the offensive.

Then there was that kiss! A shiver went up my spine as the memory came back to me. It was hard to explain to myself what and how it happened. All I did know was after it happened; I couldn't get her out of my head.

Acknowledging Half-Elf children wasn't custom in High Elf society. Then again, Valarisa didn't seem to be a _normal_ Half-Elf. It was almost like she only took the pros from both races none of the cons. She had Elvin agility and speed, and her human emotions seemed to fuel her fighting drive. If anything, when she seemed to snap, her swings were more precise and harder to parry, which was the exact opposite of what normally happened to humans. Her appearance was the same way. Only High Elves would notice the slight human look in her features and how her skin was just a shade darker then the ours giving her an exotic look. Was that why I felt this attraction? The fact she looked so much like one of us but had the traits that made humans appealing to us?

I shook the thought out of my head. This couldn't be happening! Half-Elves didn't fit in High Elf society. The worlds were too different. It would never work out! With a sigh, I made my way out towards the forest. If no one else was going to find them, I would!

I walked about two miles before a voice caught my attention.

"Excuse me?" Looking up, I saw a young Dranei female.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You wouldn't be High Elf would you?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied going on guard, "Why would you want to know?"

"Thank goodness! I've never met a High Elf before, but you looked like her so I thought you might be one!" the girl smiled reaching over to grab my wrist.

"Her?" I inquired as the small girl began pulling me down the road.

"My father and brother found who we think was one of your Elves washed up on the river bank two days ago near our camp. She's very sick and needs more then what we can give, so I was sent to find someone who might know how to care for her."

"Did she give you a name?" I asked stopping the girl. If the timing was right, the Elf in question was either Valarisa or my sister!

"No. She's been so sick we couldn't get anything from her. My father said she looked like a High Elf and sent me out this way to find one."

"I need you to come with me! We need to tell Captain Sunchaser at the stronghold. He will get a group and have you take them to her!"

"Ok, but my sister said she needed more help soon, so we must hurry." The young girl nodded following me back towards Allerian Stronghold.

When we arrived, I noticed Sunchaser was talking to a human and another Elf. Upon a second look, I noticed he was another Half-Elf. That had to be Valarisa's older brother!

"I'm going to need you to tell Captain Sunchaser exactly what you told me alright." I instructed to the young girl.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Captain Sunchaser!" I spoke up. The captain looked at me harshly for a second before softening some.

"What is it Torivan?"

"My apologies sir, but this young Dranei has some information you might want to hear." I commented motioning to the young girl a couple feet away.

"Torivan," he began slowly, "Can it-"

"Sir it concerns either Valarisa or my sister." I interrupted. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the two guests stiff up in surprise. I quickly looked back at the young girl nodding to her, "Go on, tell them what you told me."

"Well, my papa and brother found an Elf a couple days ago by the river. She was injured and getting ill, so they brought her to my sister Yoko. Yoko tried and said she didn't know enough about elves to be much help, but would do what she could until we could find an Elf that could do better. Papa told me Elves lived out this way, and that's why I'm here."

"She didn't give you her name?" Valarisa's older brother asked suddenly.

"If she did, we couldn't tell from everything else she was saying. She was so delusional from the illness that she only spoke in some other language. Yoko was forced put her in a sleep state to care for her. You must hurry, we don't know how long she can go without proper care."

"Danath, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to gather a small group and we'll have the young Dranei take us to her family. From there, we'll access which one of the girls is still unaccounted for, and maybe she might know where the other one is."

"I must come with Auric!" the brother insisted.

"Arator, I don't think-"

"If it's Val I have to see her. I need to _see_ with my own eyes if it's my sister Auric!"

"Arator, control yourself son! We don't even know if the elf in question is Valarisa or Ranger Everstride at all." The older human spoke up setting his hand on Arator's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Auric. I was out of line." Arator apologized quickly.

"It's alright. If Danath doesn't mind me taking you with, seeing you are under his command, I can arrange it." Sunchaser replied.

"Actually, I'd like to come with as well Auric if you can manage to take an old man like myself." The human replied.

"Alright then let me gather a couple more and we can go quickly." Captain Sunchaser nodded before taking his leave.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Some Answers

Chapter 9: Getting Some Answers

-(Valarisa)-

God did I feel horrible! Whatever they doused the arrows with had seriously taken a toll on me. All I could guess was it was some non-lethal paralytic hallucinogen seeing my entire body was numb to the core but I still saw things that clearly weren't there. I had no idea how much time had passed by before I could feel my world coming back into place. My vision was starting to clear and I could feel the overwhelming queasiness in my stomach. I had become aware enough to feel that I was lying on my side with my hands bound at the wrist behind my back. Where I was I still couldn't tell.

"I see you're awake Val!" Announced the voice I know knew to be the Elf behind this whole operation.

"What do you want from me?" I snapped trying to look up at the Elf.

"Well I see you want to get right to the point like your mother. Your father _was_ always the patient one." He lightly laughed.

"Quit dodging and answer me!" I growled getting impatient. It was very rare for the Blood Elves to take High Elves prisoner seeing how the deep hate for one another brought us to kill each other on the spot. Then again, this guy was family somehow.

"Oh sweet sweet Val. I don't want much from you. You see, your parents were very powerful people by themselves. Therefore, you and your brother must be a strong combination, possibly even more powerful then they ever were. I'm _very_ attracted by power and would like to harness some of that ability you have." He explained walking over and kneeling next to me.

"Go ahead and kill me cause I'll never do a thing for the Blood Elves you traitor!" I argued.

"Now who said you had to do anything Valarisa? I'll do all the work, but it might hurt you a little." He smirked putting his hand around my neck pressing down slightly. That's when the shock hit. It suddenly felt like a lightning bolt shot through my entire body. I had never felt so much pain! I screamed and finally realized what was happening. The whole reason the Blood Elves were shunned from the High Elf world is because when the Sunwell was destroyed, they resorted to stealing the energy from anything with arcane magic to make up for their lost power. Most stuck with demons and creatures, but this man must have been using actual people! That meant I was having my energy drained to power his own. He was going to kill me sooner or later if he lost control and drained too much! I could only scream until I finally felt his hand leave my neck.

"That should be enough for now Dear Valarisa. Thank you. Now to test this new strength." He smirked getting up and leaving me on the ground exhausted.

I could only lay there and ask myself 'How long can I manage to survive this?'

-(Arator's Point of View)-

I couldn't concentrate on the conversation ahead of me. I was too busy trying to comprehend the fact that Val could be alive! Here I was all ready to come to terms of my younger sister being dead and I was given such news! Of course I was elated but at the same time I was in fear. Like Danath had said, we had no clue if this Elf with the Dranei's family was Val at all. If it wasn't Valarisa, did it mean she _was _dead? Was I getting my hopes up only to be shot down? Was this going to be the same emotional trial that my parent's leaving had been? Would I ever know what _really_ happened to Val?

"I highly doubt they're dead." A voice next to me spoke up.

"What?" I asked looking over to see the same Elf who had brought the Dranei girl earlier.

"Our sisters. If I know Taela, which I do, she wouldn't let herself get killed without taking at least one of those traitors with her, and we didn't find any Blood Elves during the original search. And from what I've learned since she arrived, I'm going to guess the same about your sister." He explained looking me strait in the eye.

"That does sounds like Val," I began, "She never has been one to take down easily."

"That's why I think they're alive. The others don't _know_ them like we do. I'm sure the girl with the Dranei is one of them, and once we get there we'll find out what _really _happened. Then we'll find the other."

"What if you're wrong?" I asked grasping the reins slightly.

"About?" he questioned.

"What if the only one alive is the one with the Dranei?"

"Then only one of us will get answers I'd say."

"Unless she knows what happened to the other." I pointed out.

"True, but if the worst _has_ happened, do you really want to know?" He asked carefully.

"Actually I do. When you don't know the full truth, your mind tends to create worse possibilities then what probably happened. Those possibilities sometimes hurt more then just knowing the truth. Val and I have already learned that lesson." I sighed thinking about the many horrid thoughts I had assumed had happened to my parents. I didn't want to be like that with Val! If she _was_ dead I'd rather know then wonder.

"Then you're stronger then I am." The elf stated in a monotone.

"Not stronger, just wiser to the truth. If I didn't already know what not knowing actually felt like, I would think the same way as you."

"We're not too far now. Our village is right up ahead!" the Dranei's voice chirped bringing my attention to the group up ahead. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that meant I was about to learn what happened to Val hopefully!

The group made its way finally arriving upon the small cluster of homes and small buildings.

"Mira!" announced a voice from nearby. Looking over, I saw an older Dranei walking out of one of the homes.

"Papa! I found some elves like you asked!" the young Dranei announced hopping off the hawkstrider running over to the gentleman.

"Good job Mira! I knew we could count on you, now go help Yoko will you?" he instructed hugging the small child.

"Yes Papa!" with that, the young girl ran into the house out of my sight.

"I am Captain Auric Sunchaser. Your daughter told me you all found one of my missing rangers." Sunchaser asked climbing off his own hawkstrider walking up to the Dranei.

"_Rangers_? There was more then one?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Yes, I had two rangers out on assignment who are yet to return. We have reason to believe one of them is in your care."

"I do have an elf in my home. My older daughter Yokosuka is caring for her now, but we only found one. I can not tell you what happened to the other."

"That's fine, hopefully the one you do have knows what happened to the other. Is it alright if I take one of my priests to see her?"

"I do not see the problem with you seeing one of your own, but my home is not that large. It will be hard to fit your entire party."

"I will ask the others to stay outside. We need to establish which one of my people is in your care first. I can do that by myself, but I would like one of our priests to start helping your daughter with the ranger's injuries if you don't mind."

"That is fine. Yokosuka needs some rest after the past couple days. She would be more then welcoming to your priest's helping hand. If you would follow me Captain."

The captain looked back at the rest of us, "You all stay out here. I'll come out and give news once we know more about what's going on."

With a nod, Sunchaser turned around and walked into the small home. I couldn't quite place the emotion I was feeling as he walked away. How long would it be till I found out if the girl inside _was_ Val?


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare

Chapter 10: Nightmare

_(Little shout out to the amazing talent of Disturbed and the sweet sweet melody of Darkness that made this block go away making the next couple parts possible :D )_

-(Torivan's Point of View)-

After Captain Sunchaser followed the Dranei into the small home, I dismounted trying to get the knotted feeling out of my stomach. Was it Taela inside? Was it Valarisa? Only Sunchaser knew now. If it was Val, would I have the strength to know what happened to Taela? Windrunner might want to know, but would I? Would I _really_ want to know how my sister met her end?

"It's a hard decision for anyone lad." Came a voice from next to me. Looking up, I recognized the human that Valarisa's brother was with. Trollbane.

"Sir?"

"You and Arator have probably had the same thoughts going through your heads right now, and I know Arator enough to know what he's thinking. You're wondering if Little Valarisa is inside if you want to hear what she knows about your sister am I correct?"

"I think Windrunner already knows the answer to that question. I-I don't know if I could make the same one."

"Arator may seem like he knows but deep down I know he has no clue. He won't know until he's confronted with the decision. It will probably be the same for you Torivan. I do have a quarry for you though." The old general spoke up taking a seat on the ground.

"What would that be sir?" I asked following suit.

"I heard you talking to Arator on the way here. What do you think about Val?"

I stopped thinking up my words for a second or two, "She's skilled. That much I can tell you."

"For a half-elf or just any elf in general?"

"From the one time I met her," I began looking over at the general, "For an Elf in general. She seems to have somehow compensated for her… disadvantage amongst us. Needless to say, she surprised me when I worked with her shortly before her assignment."

"That's our Val. Full of surprises. She's grown to be so much like her mother without having Alleria around to show her the way. Arator has been her only Elvin influence, and he himself grew up in Honor Hold amongst my people."

"So neither have had Elvin guidance?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No. Dear Alleria vanished when Valarisa had just started moving around on her own and Arator was only two or three. All the other elves were at the stronghold, and I haven't seen one of them in Hellfire until that Ranger came to tell me about Val's disappearance two days ago."

"Captain Sunchaser sir!" announced one of the other rangers who came with in the party.

I quickly got to my feet turning around to see the Captain walking out of the small home closing the door behind him. I don't know when, but I somehow found my way to him. Here was the moment of truth. The Captain looked up meeting my gaze but looking back and forth between me Arator who had found his way to the Captain as well.

"Our guesses were true. The two girls were attacked on their way to the encampment. Ranger Everstride was shot twice by what we think to be poisoned arrows. She's just lucky she was found by a Shaman who knew the ways of healing or she might have been killed by the toxin."

"Does that mean-" I began loosing my words.

"Taela _is_ inside, but she's still not out of the woods. The Shaman still has her in a sleep state until we can stabilize her condition, so as of right now Valarisa is still considered missing until we have further information telling us otherwise." The captain pushed between the two of us walking towards the others.

"How long until we can ask her what happened to my sister Auric?" Arator asked as I noticed his face going grim.

"If we can get the toxin flushed out of her system fast enough I'm hoping at least by night fall. If not then, hopefully by morning's light. We don't have much time to loose if Valarisa was attacked in a similar manner."

"Is there anything we can do until then Captain?" I asked not wanting to feel helpless. I now knew my sister was alive, but what turmoil Arator must have been in! I wanted to help him somehow.

"The only thing we can do now is search the shoreline. If Taela was carried here by the river maybe the same happened to Val."

"But you doubt that?" Arator spoke up suddenly.

"I do Arator," Sunchaser sighed, "remember we found a pile of things upstream where it looked like one of the girls had been taken away. With Taela here, I can only assume Valarisa was the one they dragged off."

"Then what can we do?" I asked.

"Wait till Taela is stable enough to wake up and hope she knows something about the group that attacked them. There's a _slim_ chance she might know where they took Valarisa."

-(Arator's Point of View)-

I don't know when or how I did it, but I suddenly found myself awoken from my constant nightmare. This time, there was something different;

The sky was a deep crimson as it always has been in my dreams. Looking far into the horizon I could see them! The legion was fighting in numbers I couldn't even begin to count. It was the body ahead of me that I always feared to see every night. There on the ground was an older human man his body beaten and crushed, but I knew who he was. The body before me belonged to my father as he held onto his last ounce of life. All this time I had been searching and this is how I find him!

"Father!" I cry rushing to his side as I had done in so many dreams before. His body was broken and bloody. What did this, I still didn't know. I could only imagine something horrible. I take his bleeding hand into my own wishing I could save him.

"Arator.. my son…" he gets out in between gasps. I am shocked. I could never hear him in my dreams before. How could I remember his voice?

"Father, where are you? What's happening?" I asked hoping I could finally get answers from this nightmare.

"P-Pr-Protect her." He stammered holding onto my had a bit harder.

"Who father? Mother? Where is she?" I asked as my grief began to build. My father was dying right in front of me like he did every single night since I could remember.

"V-Val.. Your sister. She.. she needs" but he gave out his one last breath unable to tell me more.

"_Valarisa!_ Father! Where is Val? Do you know?" I ask grasping his hand with both of mine now. Why would the dream stop here? I began to grieve letting go the pain of not only the loss of the man before me but now my sister. Was this the way the dream would be from now on? I had failed him and now I had failed her as well and it would haunt me for the rest of my days?

"I'm right here!" Barks a near by voice. Looking up I am appalled to see my sibling standing there bow drawn. It is the look in her eye that strikes fear into me. Her calm blue eyes we inherited from my mother's people were now a burning green which I had only seen on one other race of elves.

"Val.. You wouldn't!" I gasp standing to my feet.

"No! _I_ wouldn't, but you do what you have to do to survive! You _abandoned_ me just like they did! What else could I do?"

"Val, what are you talking about?" I ask frantically. Why would my sister _join_ them?

"You left me to _die_! Why didn't you look? Traitor!" With that, she released her arrow right in my direction.

The surprise came when all I felt was a gust of air rush past and I hear a gasp erupt before me. Opening my eyes, I see Val standing there pale white, eyes blue as she falls to her knees her own arrow piercing through her chest.

"_Valarisa!_" I yell running up to my younger sister taking her into my hold. She's so frail and breakable, I can barely take it.

"Brother, help me." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

"How can I help you Val? Tell me! Please!" I plea.

"K-kill me. Before he drains what's left." She whispers just before her eyes roll back going limp in my hold.

"Val?" I try shaking my sibling awake knowing it will do me no good, "_Valarisa!_"

How I managed to fall asleep in the first place still made me wonder, but the nightmare made me wonder even more. What did it all mean? Never did my father speak, and _never_ was Val involved in any way in my nightmares. I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Arator! Good I was just about to wake you!" Danath's voice echoed bringing him to my attention.

"What is it?" I asked trying to drive out all memory of that nightmare from my thoughts.

"Ranger Everstride is finally awake my boy! She might have a lead to Valarisa!"

That was all I needed to know! I quickly got up from the ground where I had been sleeping in a near by house and rushed out to follow Danath to where Ranger Everstride had been kept since our arrival.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Out

Chapter 11: Finding Out

-(Taela's Point of View)-

"Taela." I heard someone speak into the darkness. Wait! I could hear? "Taela?" the voice asked again as I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. My eyes shot open at the feeling of someone touching me and I reacted on bare instinct grasping the wrist tightly only to come face to face with my brother.

"Tori?" I gasped surprised to see my younger brother. Last I remembered I was hanging onto that darn rock after falling off the cliff edge into the river.

"I'm glad to see you awake Taela." Tori smiled pulling his wrist out of my grasp.

"Wait, where am I?" I asked going to sit up only to be forced down by the pain in my upper torso.

"I wouldn't try to move around just yet Taela. The Shaman could only do so much. You're not completely healed as of yet." Another voice spoke from nearby.

"C-Captain?" I spoke up looking over to see my commanding officer leaning against a wall next to the door.

"You gave us quite a scare Taela. I'm glad to see you in one piece." Captain Sunchaser stated with a nod.

"Wait, if I'm here, where is Windrunner?" I asked slowly sitting up as I remembered the events leading up to the fall from the cliff edge.

"We were hoping you could tell us Taela. We can't find her." Tori spoke up softly.

"What do you mean can't find her? She jumped right after I fell! I _saw _her." I asked trying to piece together my thoughts.

"Was she injured Taela? We still have no clue what happened to the two of you." Sunchaser asked walking up and taking a seat next to my brother.

"W-We were walking when I spotted a group of Blood Elves up ahead. I thought we hid quickly enough, but Windrunner found a rogue who had tried to ambush us. The others must have heard him, cause next thing I remember is us running." The memories were coming back to me now like a movie in my mind.

"Is that when you were hit?" Sunchaser asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "They got my leg first, but Windrunner was stupid enough to come back and get me back on my feet after I ordered her to go ahead. W-We made it to a cliff side, but the Elves had caught up to us and got me in the chest I guess. I swear I saw Windrunner jump soon after me."

"Jump or fall?" Tori asked.

"She jumped." I replied sternly.

"Do you remember anything else Taela? Anything at all?" Captain Sunchaser asked carefully.

"I-I'm not sure. After I fell, it is hard to piece what happened together. I remember feeling odd like everything from that point was a dream."

"The arrows you were shot with were doused in a toxin, so I'm going to assume the odd feeling you had was the poison getting into your system." Sunchaser explained getting to his feet, "I need to relay this to Commander Trollbane and Arator if you don't mind. You stay here and rest Taela."

"Wait, are you saying Windrunner's brother is here?"

"You know Arator Taela?" Tori asked taken back.

"Not really. I just know of him." I shrugged.

"Well yes, Force Commander Trollbane and Arator Windrunner came with us to look for you and Valarisa. It's only right I tell Arator that we don't know what happened to Valarisa after she jumped." Sunchaser sighed.

"Hold on Captain!" I spoke up as something came to my mind, "How many Windrunners are left?"

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked.

"I remember holding onto a rock near the shore line to rest. Windrunner was on the river bank." I began thinking about the dreamlike event.

"Was she alone?" Sunchaser asked catching onto my words.

"No. Those same elves had found her. I thought they were going to kill her, but one of them said something."

"What did they say Taela?" Sunchaser asked carefully.

"H-He said he was family, and then they took her away."

Sunchaser's demeanor changed suddenly, "You _sure_ he said he was family?"

"Y-yes, but I didn't think there were any other Windrunners other then Alleria's children and Vereesa's family. How is that possible?"

"Technically there isn't, but I'm sure Arator or Danath might have an idea though. Excuse me"

With that, Sunchaser took his leave leaving me with my brother in silence.

-(Valarisa's Point of view)-

I wouldn't be able to guess how long I was on the ground of that dark room until that elf came back.

"Hello little Val." He greeted taking a seat as he set his lantern on the small tabletop next to him.

"Back so soon?" I asked weakly.

"Well not exactly. I do believe I can hold onto this power a little while longer until I need you again. I just thought I'd give you a proposition for later." He lightly laughed.

"What ever it is I don't want it you traitor!" I retaliated trying to fight the binds on my wrists.

"So quick to make decisions? That might get you killed Val."

"My name is _Valarisa_ only the people who _know_ me can call me Val!" I snapped.

"So much like your mother aren't you? This is actually becoming quite amusing." He laughed again leaning back in his chair.

"Then you should know I'd rather _die_ then work with the Horde!"

"Well do know that I can arrange that, but not just yet. I'm going to need you for just a little while longer."

"If you're going to kill me anyway what could you possibly offer to me you dolt!" I countered as I began to feel my strength coming back.

"I'm glad you asked Valarisa. I wanted to give you a choice on what to do after I'm done with you."

"If I'm dead I won't have a choice now will I?"

"Ha! So simple minded. What I'm offering is a way to save yourself _from_ death." He stated with a smirk.

"What on Azeroth could _save_ me from death? I'd love to hear this." I laughed to myself.

"Join me Little Valarisa," he began standing to his feet and walking over to me, "You know as well as I do that you do not fit in with those snot-nosed High Elves. Not to mention they want nothing to do with you or your brother-"

"Go ahead and shut up now! There's no way I would join the Blood Elves. You all are nothing but _leeches_ draining the lives of innocent living creatures." I interrupted not wanting to hear anymore.

"Leeches huh?" he challenged as I felt him grip my neck tightly cutting off my air supply, "And this is coming from the descendent of a human worm. I wouldn't do much talking Valarisa. Your father's people are nothing but little roaches that need to be exterminated. The only reason we let _you_ live is because you have potential if you became one of us."

"Well that's not going to happen I can assure you. Besides, Arator will find me soon, so you can forget your whole plan anyway." I pointed out with what little air I had.

"You're so naive Valarisa! There's no one looking for you!" He laughed loudly releasing my neck from his grip.

"_What do you mean_? Arator is looking for me! You can count on it!" I snapped gasping for air.

"I have people spying on your dear Honor Hold _Val_. Danath Trollbane and dear Arator left two days ago for Allerian Stronghold so to collect your things. There will be a service in your honor in about a week I'd say." He explained with an accomplished look on his face.

"W-what?" I asked appalled. Would Arator give up on me so easily? Would he move on so quickly?

"They all believe you were _killed_ in the ambush Little Val. With you considered dead, no one is looking for you. Your brother just wants to get the event over with so he can move on! He's _abandoned_ you! Just like every other High Elf you've known!"

"That's not true!" I challenged.

"Really? What High Elf do you think is looking for you? Cause I can assure you that they don't give a _damn_ about some half-breed!" He countered.

"Alleria Windrunner, my _mother_, would look!" I snapped.

"Your mother _abandoned_ you too don't you get it Valarisa! She and her disgrace of a lover left you and your brother for good!" He argued

"You're _lying_! They wouldn't do that!" I denied.

"Really now? It wouldn't surprise me if Alleria ran off because she couldn't handle the fact of birthing not just one but _two_ half-_human_ children. A disgrace to her kind and her family! Your dimwitted father probably ran after her and got himself _killed _doing it!"

"_No!_ That's _not_ true! You're _lying!_" I began to cry. I didn't want to believe such nonsense. My mother wouldn't leave Arator and I! She _loved _us. Didn't she?

"Dear Valarisa, you know nothing of the High Elf ways. _All_ High Elves _abandon_ half-elf children. That _includes_ your mother!"

"_No! _She _wouldn't_ leave us!" I screamed not wanting to hear anymore of his lies.

"Just _face it_ Valarisa! You've been _abandoned_ by _everyone_! No one _cares_ about you anymore! I'm the _only_ family you have!" He snapped.

"You're _not_ my family! I don't care what you say! I will _never _become one of you!" I yelled as the tears continued to run down my face.

"I am tied to you by _blood_, and there is no changing that Valarisa! Face it! We _are_ family, and I'm the _last _of it you've got! I'll give you a little longer to decide Val, but you better make your mind up quick!"

With nothing else to say, the Elf left me again alone with my own thoughts and doubts.

-(Arator's Point of View)-

"That's impossible Danath!" I argued after hearing the news from Auric.

"What are you talking about Arator? Of course it is! _He's_ the only one it could be!" Danath countered trying to prove his logic.

"But Danath you don't understand, Zendarin _can't _be behind this! It's _impossible_!" I tried to point out.

"Why is it impossible Arator? Zendarin is the _only_ Windrunner who joined the Blood Elves."

"It's impossible because Zendarin Windrunner died at my hand." Announced a female voice from behind me.

"It can't be.." I whispered quickly turning around to face one of the last people I thought I'd ever see.


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Together

Chapter 12: Coming Together

-(Arator's Point of view)-

"A-Aunt Vereesa?" I gasped in shock.

"Vereesa, what are you doing here?" Danath asked just as surprised.

"You send word that my only niece is missing at the hands of those damned Blood Elves, and you expect me to stay in Northrend? What kind of Elf do you take me to be Trollbane?" my aunt stated removing the hood of her cloak.

"Of course not Vereesa, but what brought you _here?_" Danath asked walking up to my aunt.

"I intercepted your little messenger on his way back to Honor Hold. He told me where to find you all. I'm assuming the Ranger that was involved is awake?" she asked quickly.

"Yes she is Ranger General. I spoke to her a couple minutes ago." Auric spoke up with a slight nod.

"Ah, Sunchaser. It's been awhile since I've seen you. How high have you gotten?"

"C-Captain ma'am. I lead what's left of your sister's group at her stronghold."

"Interesting. Did the Ranger have any information about Valarisa's whereabouts?" she asked getting back on task.

"She did Aunt Vereesa, but it doesn't make sense." I spoke up still trying to grasp onto the fact my aunt was right in front of me. I could barely remember the last time I saw Vereesa. I was so young then. She somehow looked the same with her silver hair and pale blue eyes and her face never seemed to age. Of course that was one of the perks of being an elf. We didn't age physically.

"Did the Ranger say Zendarin was behind this?" Vereesa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not exactly. She said a group of Blood Elves took Valarisa with one saying he was family. Zendarin was the only one of your family we could think that joined the Blood Elves unless there's another." Auric explained.

"Zendarin _was_ the only one of us to join them. The others were killed in the burning of Quel'Thalas. Is your Ranger _sure_ she heard right?" Vereesa asked.

"She's stated she was sure that's what he said." Auric replied.

"How is that possible Aunt Vereesa? If Zendarin is dead, who else could it be?" I asked.

"I have no clue Arator, unless Zendarin somehow _did_ survive. I highly doubt that though."

"But it's a possibility?" Danath asked.

"Anything is a possibility Danath. There was no physical body to bury, so there is a very slim chance he survived."

"_If_ Zendarin did survive, how would we find him? He's the only lead we have now, so might as well follow it." Auric suggested.

"That much is true Auric. I guess it depends on what ties Zendarin had after the incident with the Twilight Dragonflight." Vereesa pointed out.

"Did something happen Vereesa?" Danath asked.

"When you try to take an artifact and one of their own and fail, you don't live long Danath. And _if_ you, live there's no way any of the Dragonflight's allies would help you in fear of the Dragonflight turning on them."

"How far is the Dragonflight's influence?" Auric inquired.

"Quite far actually, but it seems most of them have moved to Northrend as of late, I can only guess to protect what's left of their eggs in Obsidian Sanctum. I'm just puzzled at who would want Zendarin enough to bring him back after Grim Batol? He didn't even have a physical body at that point." My aunt pondered.

"His soul was merged with one of the Dragonflight leaders if I remember right." Danath thought out loud.

"Yes, when he failed to take control, Sinestra used him to her advantage and merged him with her source of power. I killed _her _not long after which would have killed Zendarin." Vereesa explained.

"I would say a strong shaman would have the power to bring a spirit back to the physical realm." Announced a voice behind us. Glancing back I recognized the Shaman who had been caring for Ranger Everstride.

"You have that type of power?" Vereesa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_I_ do not. That's magic most shamans _refuse_ to touch. Kind of like your warlocks compared to necromancers."

"Isn't that the power you're saying they have, necromancy?" I questioned.

"No. Necromancy brings the physical body from the dead not always the soul. Even when the soul is brought back, it's often a mistake, but from what I can gather, this Zendarin's physical body was destroyed correct?" she asked glancing at my Aunt Vereesa.

"Y-yes the Dragon made sure of that."

"Then this shaman is dwelling in an old and dark magic. I would not just fear just this Zendarin, but the someone who is 'pulling the strings in the background' as the humans would say."

"So the shaman is controlling him?" Danath asked in surprise.

"Correct. Zendarin might have a physical body now, but the Shaman behind this has much control over what he does. The soul does have freedom, but the shaman is the one in control of how long the soul remains in the physical realm. I will assume this is his controlling agent."

"That much may be true but what about a body?" Auric questioned.

"There are two possibilities. Either the shaman placed the soul in a recently deceased being or he crafted a body from that same magic."

"Which is a higher possibility?" I spoke up.

"Well in controlling purposes the shaman probably crafted a body seeing it's possible to put limitations within it to keep the soul from getting too powerful again."

"So this 'crafted body' is it stronger then a normal body?" my aunt inquired.

"They can be, but they can be destroyed lake any other mortal. It just might take a slightly harder thrust or shot to pierce the skin."

"Do you personally know of any shamans like this Yoko?" Danath asked.

"Me no. Though I have heard stories from travelers coming from Shadowmoon Valley of a group of orcs serving in the name of Illidan that have become quite a powerful force. Some even reported odd events while fighting them."

"What do you mean by odd?" Vereesa inquired.

"It's hard to explain, but I can say the oddity of it points to that same dark power that has the possibility of bringing this Zendarin's soul to our realm."

"Where about in Shadowmoon are these orcs?" Danath asked.

"From what I gather the south east corner. Like I said, this is all based upon what I've heard from the several strangers who pass by once in a while." Yoko stated carefully.

"Well it's a lead that must be followed none the less. It's all we have. Thank you Yoko." Auric shrugged nodding to the shaman.

"I try to help where I can Captain Sunchaser. I just hope I am not sending you on a wild goose chase as I have heard humans say." Yoko replied taking a bow before walking off from the group.

"What that shaman said made sense, but the question still stands. What would they want with Zendarin?" Vereesa spoke up thinking aloud.

"We can think of motive on the way. Right now, we need to make plans and head in the direction of Shadowmoon. I fear Valarisa does not have much time." Auric suggested.

"Agreed. Though Alleria is not here, I know for a fact she would do everything in her power if it were my children in the hands of the Horde. I can only do the same for hers. Therefore, The Silver Covenant and parts of the Kirin Tor are at your disposal Sunchaser. Just tell me what you need, and you will have it."

"Thank you Ranger-General. If you could assemble what numbers you can, I can meet you in Shattrath in two days time. It will give me time to have Ranger Everstride taken back to Allerian Stronghold. Then I can assemble my best to join your forces. From there, we'll make our way to Shadowmoon."

"Consider it done. I'll make sure my elves are ready in two days Captain." Vereesa nodded walking off.

"If you'd like Auric, I can send word to Honor Hold and have a small group make their way to the area right away so to give you and Vereesa's people a heads up on what to expect." Danath suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea Danath. Thank You. Tell them to meet with us at the Sanctum of the Stars in six days time. That should be long enough for us to arrive with our numbers." Auric instructed.

"Will do." Danath nodded going off as well I could only assume to write out the orders that would be sent to Honor Hold.

I could only stand there in awe trying to understand everything that was happening. So many people were coming together to help my sister. Maybe this was a sign of good to come?

"You are one lucky individual Arator." Sunchaser spoke up once it was just the two of us.

"I can only agree." I replied trying to hold what emotions flowed through me at the moment.

"If we can be quick, I think your sister has a good chance. They had to take her for a reason and we will find out what that reason is Arator. I will do at least that much for you hopefully more."

"Thank you Auric. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for your help." I stated looking the captain strait in the eye.

"Your parents did plenty for me Arator. There is no need to feel a debt for this. Consider it my repayment to your family."

With that, Sunchaser followed the actions of the others and walked off so to prepare everything on his side.


	13. Chapter 13: the Real Mastermind

Chapter 13: The Real Mastermind

-(Valarisa's Point of View)-

Who could I believe anymore? How much of what the elf said was true? Would my mother really just abandon Arator and me? Thinking back to that conversation, what he said made sense. High Elves _did_ have this grudge against half elves, like me. I had already experienced it first hand while at Allerian Stronghold. Was my mother any different? Were Arator and I just mistakes she decided to leave behind? Did she _abandon_ us because we weren't the Elvin children she wanted? Had Arator abandoned me too? Did he _really_ take me for dead so quickly? He would have found me by now if he was looking right? Was I alone now? My heart sank to my stomach as I pondered everything over the past several days. The one elf had come in a couple times only to drain more like before. He, surprisingly, didn't speak at all. He just walked in and took what he needed before taking his leave.

"The time has come Valarisa. I hope you've made the right decision." Announced his voice as he walked into the room with one of the other elves. I looked at the elf in confusion before the light went on in my head. What _had _I decided? Was I ready to die or did I want to live? Everyone I loved thought I was dead, so what was there to live for? Then again, I _didn't_ want to die either!

It was the feeling of my wrists being let free that brought me back to reality.

"Don't bother answering me Val. I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but Lord Grimcourt would like to talk to you about your choice." He stated pulling me up off the ground somewhat roughly keeping a firm grip on me so I couldn't run if I tried while the other elf held onto me just as hard.

"W-Who?" I stammered caught off guard. I thought the elf was the one behind all this.

"You'll see." He replied pulling me out of the room and through several hallways until we entered a large chamber.

"It's about time Zendarin!" Boomed a deep voice from inside.

"My apologies sir it won't happen again." The elf spoke up quickly. Wait, he _couldn't _be Zendarin! My mother's cousin was killed by Vereesa wasn't he?

"You're dead! You _can't_ be Zendarin!" I gasped stopping to a halt.

"Part of that is true little Elf, but he's _not_ dead thanks to me! It is in fact Zendarin Windrunner who stands next to you, but not in the same form that he once had." That voice laughed.

"What's going on here?" I asked looking around the room. For some reason, I couldn't pinpoint the origin of the voice.

"If you don't act stupid Valarisa you _might_ just survive like I did, so I suggest you follow along and do what he says." Zendarin whispered in my ear gripping me tightly.

"Bring her to me Zendarin! I can taste my freedom with her so close." The voice ordered.

"Right away sir." Zendarin replied pushing me further into the room stopping at a large sphere mounted on a pedestal. It was then I realized its glow.

"Valarisa Windrunner, the key to my freedom, is in my reach after all these years."

"Uhhh I have no clue what you're talking about who or whatever you are." I spoke up looking around the room.

"Silence brat! You will answer to me as Master or Lord Grimcourt!" the voice yelled as the sphere suddenly became bright.

"Remember don't be stupid!" Zendarin whispered in my ear.

"Ok ok Lord Grimcourt, what am I doing here?" I asked.

"You're here to set me free little elf. With your help, I will walk the lands of Draenor once again and take my place leading my orcs to victory against the alien scum who have tried to take our home from us."

"Are you talking about the Expedition?" I asked in shock.

"Exactly! The same forces your parents led into this land! With your help, The Sons of Lothar and Khadgar will be wiped from Draenor once and for all!"

"That's cool and all, but how am _I _the one chosen for this?" I asked carefully.

"I need your blood that why! It was the blood of your parents that sealed me away fifteen years ago, therefore it is _your_ blood that will break the spell and set me free!"

"_Fifteen_ years?" I questioned surprised. My parents disappeared seventeen years ago and they sealed this guy away fifteen years ago! That meant my parents _might_ still be alive!

"Fifteen long agonizing years, and I will have my vengeance once the deed is done. Zendarin!"

Before I could say more, Zendarin grabbed my wrist yanking it above the sphere.

"Hold on to her tightly," he ordered to the other elf as he pulled something from his belt. Upon a second look, I realized it was a dagger, "A part of me hopes you survive Val." He stated just before running the blade strait across my wrist creating a gaping wound that flowed with blood. _My_ blood.


	14. Chapter 14: The Motive

Chapter 14: The Motive

-(Torivan's Point of View)-

"You told your men Sanctum of the Stars right Danath?" the woman I've come to find as Vereesa Windrunner asked seeming agitated. We had been waiting for several hours on this force Trollbane had sent up ahead to gather information for us. I could only grip onto my quiver pack in my own nervousness.

"I did, and I assure you they are coming. I have nothing but trust in Trameria's group." Trollbane replied smoothly.

"I do hope they show soon Danath," Captain Sunchaser spoke up softly, "It won't take long for the orcs to notice the large force of elves right near their territory."

"Have faith in my men Auric. I wouldn't put Little Val's life in their hands if I didn't trust them with my own."

"Up above!" someone spoke up bringing everyone's attention to the sky right above the sanctum.

"That should be them! Told you two to have faith!" Trollbane smiled walking to the base of the steps as a small group landed flying creatures and got onto the ground themselves.

"Commander Trollbane, sorry to keep your waiting sir." A human woman spoke up picking up a small imp and setting it to the ground.

"Hea! Hea! I can get to the ground myself lady! No need to help." The creature snapped hopping furiously in place.

"I'm sorry Naltog didn't want you to hurt yourself like last time." The human laughed patting the imp on the head.

"_Sheesh!_ Some warlock you are! You're way to much of a goody two shoes if ya ask me. If you need me, I'll be around here… somewhere. Peace out!" The imp suddenly stealthed to be on it's own I could only assume.

"Trameria how are you?" Trollbane asked holding his hand out to the woman.

"We're fine commander. Sorry it took us awhile. Flory is kind of still learning how to fly the gryphon and we had to go catch him before he found himself in the twisting nether." She nervously laughed shaking his hand.

"Any information about Valarisa Windrunner?" Ranger-General Windrunner asked walking up to the group.

"General Windrunner, I was told you'd be here." The human spoke up holding her hand out in a business manner.

"Yes, I would like to find my niece as soon as possible. Did you all find anything?" Vereesa asked shaking the human's hand.

"Actually we did." Announced another voice. Looking over, I saw another human walking up to the group. By the looks of it, he seemed to be a paladin like Val's brother.

"Sajuuk, is that you?" Arator suddenly asked pushing through the crowd to see the assembled group.

"Arator good to see you, just sorry it had to be on these terms old friend." The human replied shaking Arator's hand.

"What did you all find out Sajuuk?" Trollbane asked in a serious tone. The smiles and greetings stopped as the small group looked at one another. The paladin sighed before speaking up.

"Well from our work with the local dragons, it seems this group of orcs has taken over their younger generation enslaving them to do their bidding."

"You mean Alexstrasza's children?" Vereesa asked in shock.

"No, they are children of Death wing actually. Seems the eggs became corrupted with the nether energy around here making this new breed," the one called Trameria began, "But anyway, it seems these orcs had a powerful leader when the Sons of Lothar entered to stop The Dark Portal invasion. Supposedly that leader was imprisoned several years ago by some of the Sons of Lothar."

"There has been talk spreading amongst them that he is returning soon." Another voice spoke up. Glancing back, I noticed a female Night Elf walking up to the group.

"General Windrunner, this is our companion Kristalia of Darnassus. She was the one who went under cover amongst the orcs with the help to the dragon Neltharaku's magic." The warlock introduced.

"You were saying Kristalia." Vereesa nodded.

"There have been rumors of this powerful leader who was locked away fifteen years ago by the leaders of the Sons of Lothar."

"Are you sure it's been fifteen years not more?" Vereesa asked quickly.

"Yes, I know it hasn't been longer then fifteen years General. That anniversary hasn't arrived yet. The orcs seem to have a ceremony every year on the anniversary of his binding in hopes that he will break free and lead them once again." She nodded.

"What makes this year different?" I suddenly asked. All eyes seemed to look at me for a moment.

"The rumor is that they have finally found the secret to his binding. No magic could break the chains, since the artifact was doused in blood."

"_Blood!_" Danath gasped.

"It seems that the ones who bound him sealed the spell using their blood so the only way to free him is to use the same combination. The two beings that sealed the orc away were no other than-"

"My parents." Arator spoke up in a low tone.

"Correct. Ranger Captain Alleria Windrunner and High General Turalyon bound the orc so he could not make his move upon the Expedition marching through Draenor almost fifteen years ago."

"So that's why they chose Valarisa? She's the daughter of the two. Therefore, she has _both_ of their blood." Vereesa questioned slowly. The Night elf only nodded.

"How much blood is required for this spell to take effect?" Arator asked.

"That's where I come in!" announced a cheeky voice. It took me a second to find the small gnome running up the stairs. "Aleasea of Gnomergon at your service. I'm the spell research specialist for this group of crazies."

"So, what's the answer?" Danath inquired.

"Well looking back I could only guess at least half the body's supply would be strong enough to seal something that powerful."

"Are you saying Alleria and Turalyon were killed in the binding?" Vereesa gasped.

"No no no! Seeing _two_ people did the binding, that means each only needed to contribute _half_ the needed supply. Therefore, I'm going to calculate that the two had plenty of their own blood to walk away from the binding on their own. They may have been a little dizzy though." The gnome shrugged.

"Is the same amount needed to _unbind_ the being?" Arator asked grimly. That's when I realized what he was getting at.

"Well yes you will need the same amount to release the binds. That's normally how it works." She shrugged.

"That amount of blood loss would kill anyone." Captain Sunchaser thought aloud. My heart sank as I heard the words. I glanced over as Arator fell to his knees in shock. This had to be hard for him to hear.

"Kristalia, you said he _hasn't_ been freed yet correct?" Vereesa asked quickly.

"Correct. It seems they are waiting for the ceremony later this evening to unbind him. I can only assume we have that long to crash the little party and save young Valarisa." The Night Elf replied.

"S-so there's a chance that Val is still alive?" Arator stammered getting to his feet hope present in his eyes.

"If the orc is still imprisoned then I would say Val is still alive yes. The spell requires the blood to be fresh therefore they can't kill her before the binding." The gnome answered.

"That means we still have time!" Sunchaser announced.

"I would enjoy a little orc hunting if you ask me Sunchaser." Vereesa stated grasping onto her bow.

The Captain nodded walking back to the assembled group.

"You all heard the same I did! We have a small window of opportunity to not only save Valarisa's life, but us all! These orcs want to unleash something our people worked to lock away. We are _not_ going to let that happen. We will start our march right away so gather your things and be ready within the hour!"

Members of the group acknowledged the order with cheers and hurrahs before going back to gather their things. This was it! The fight was upon us!


	15. Chapter 15: Free the Beast

Chapter 15: Free the Beast

-(Valarisa's Point of View)-

I could only scream in horror as I watched my own blood spill onto the glowing sphere. It was flowing so fast and dark that my heart filled with absolute terror. This was going to kill me! I knew it!

"That's it! More! I can feel the binds weakening!" the voice boomed in pleasure.

I tried to fight the hold around me. I tried to pull my arm back so I could apply pressure to the wound, but my struggle only allowed the blood to flow faster as it continued to spill onto the artifact.

"There's no use in fighting Val! This _must_ be done." Zendarin snapped grasping onto my arm tighter keeping it in its place.

"No! No! No! You got what you needed! Please stop!" I screamed as I watched more and more blood flow out of my sliced wrist.

"I need _more!_ The binds are only becoming weaker! I need them to _break_ Zendarin!_ Drain her _if you have to and you will have your wish!" Upon hearing the words, a smirk played on Zendarin's lips before he made yet another cut across my wrist.

"I'm sorry Val. I guess you're _not_ going to survive this after all. The binds need a little more blood then we thought." He lightly laughed grasping my arm even tighter.

I could feel the blood loss beginning to shock my system. My legs were beginning to feel weak and the tips of my fingers began to tingle painfully. The blood was flowing out twice as fast now and this was going to be my last sight before I died! My breathing was starting to become labored as I watched the blood necessary to support these functions spilling onto the orb in front of me. I lost the ability to stand on my own not long after that, but the elf holding my body kept me where I was needed while Zendarin kept my arm above the item that held this being.

"_Freedom at last!_" the voice echoed as the sphere suddenly exploded sending the three of us to the ground. My body was already in enough shock from the blood loss that I barely felt myself smacking into the ground roughly. Looking up, I saw a large orc in bright robes looking at his hands.

"Finally after fifteen years to the day I have my freedom!" He looked over where I was still on the ground unable to move, "Surprisingly, you look _just_ like your mother young elf. Fitting seeing it was your mother that said we would never find you. As if hiding you amongst your father's people would keep us away!" he walked over grabbing me by the neck and holding me up so I was dangling in a choke hold, "How to kill you though? Do I let you bleed out? No, too long! I want this to be over. How about snapping your little neck? No, that's too quick. I want to relish in the thought of proving those two intruders wrong. Ah I got it! Just do this." He suddenly tightened his grip thrusting me against the nearby wall. I couldn't breathe! I tried my best to grasp onto his thick wrist with my hands trying to break free with what strength I had.

"Yes, I want to stand here and watch the life leave your eyes. You will be my first act of vengeance upon your kind for imprisoning me in that damned artifact Windrunner! Maybe your brother will be next!"

I opened my mouth trying to speak, but nothing came. The blood continued to flow out of my arm onto his own as I tried to break free. Was this _really _ how I was going to die?

"I thought you were going to try to have her join us Grimcourt!" I heard Zendarin suddenly snap.

"Silence elf!" the orc yelled throwing his free arm out towards where Zendarin stood. Zendarin was sent back into the closest wall, "I will do as I see _fit_! I say the girl must _die_! Therefore she will _die_! The same goes for your body!"

Zendarin quickly got to his feet, "You said if I helped you find her you would give me back my own body. You _have_ her! Do with her as you wish, but we had a _deal_ orc!"

"A _deal?_ What deal elf? You should know never to trust an orc! I gave you the gift to live again, and I can take it away just as easy! You will do as I wish from now on if you wish to stay in _that_ excuse of a body!"

"Master!" someone yelled running into the room.

"What is it!" Grimcourt snapped. The orc who had just run into the room stared at Grimcourt in shock before speaking.

"S-Sir, a large unit of High Elves have breached the outer walls and are making their advancement here!"

"_High Elves_!" The orc screeched.

"Y-Yes sir. You must flee before they find you!" the other stammered.

"Is Arator Windrunner amongst them?" Grimcourt asked as something seemed to come to his mind.

"Y-Yes sir. He with the leader of Honor Hold and the High Elf that married Rhonin of the Kirin Tor. They are the leaders of the force! You must flee Master!"

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the people involved. Arator was here! My brother _was_ looking for me! He had brought Danath and Vereesa to help! People _were_ trying to find me!

"Perfect then! I will have even more of my revenge!" The orc laughed looking back at me, "Your brother has just made my day Windrunner. I get to kill both children of that damn High Elf and her human companion on the same day. My day of freedom just keeps getting better, but that means I must cut our time short. Wind, would you please." He reached out his hand as the blade Zendarin had used earlier suddenly appeared in his palm. "Goodbye Windrunner." That's when he jammed the blade into my stomach twisting it.

I gasped as the pain erupted all over my body. How much was I going to go through before my body gave out? The orc released his grip dropping me to the floor with the small blade still rammed into my abdomen.

"She'll be dead in a couple minutes. Why don't you help me greet our guests Zendarin? I have the perfect idea to get close to Alleria's son." The orc laughed as I noticed his appearance change. Were my eyes going out on me? That had to be it, because I swore he shape shifted into a totally different form.

That form was no other then a perfect replica of _me_!

-(Torivon's Point of View)-

Somehow, I had gotten separated from the others in the middle of all this mess. I had found my way through several halls and corridors trying to regroup with the others. I could hear them fighting in some other part of the building, but I just couldn't seem to get going in the right direction to meet up with them.

"Just your luck Tori." I whispered to myself staying on total guard. Seeing it was just me to protect myself in a place swarming with orcs. That's when someone moaning caught my attention. Searching for the source of the noise, I came upon a darkened hallway.

"Someone please…" I heard the voice ask weakly from deeper in the darkness.

"_Valarisa?_" I asked recognizing the tone.

"Help please!" she moaned again.

"Hold on Val, I'm coming!" I stated running into the hall looking for her. I knew she was hurt by the tone in her voice. Soon enough I found her body curled up in a little alcove hidden in complete darkness.

"H-Help me.." she stammered reaching her hand out in my direction.

"I'm here Val. We've come to take you home." I consoled the girl taking her hand into my own looking for any injuries that needed to be tended to.

"Pathetic elf.." I heard her voice lightly laugh. Before I could react, a sharp pain erupted in my chest as I felt a blade stab right though and into the wall behind me anchoring me to the stone. Looking right at her, that's when I realized the look in her eyes.

"V-Valarisa?" I asked trying to understand what was going on.

"It's nice to know I can fool a High Elf so easily." She stated with a smirk as her eyes started to glow a slight green.

"W-where's Valarisa?" I demanded going for the blade, but the Val look-a-like grabbed my wrist with one hand as she drove the blade further in with the other.

"Oh you mean Alleria's daughter? She's probably still in the chamber room where I left her to bleed out. She served her purpose to me, so she can die knowing the great help she has been to the Dragonmaw Clan." The girl laughed in the same exact voice that belonged to Valarisa Windrunner.

"Y-You're-" I began to stammer as the events came together.

"Who I am doesn't matter elf! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little surprise for the other Windrunner child. Zendarin! Let's go!" the girl snapped getting to her feet and walking down the hall.

"Right away." A voice replied walking up the hall following the imposter.

After a couple seconds, the shock wore off and I was brought back to my predicament. Looking down, I could see the blade had landed right through the left side of my chest up close to my shoulder.

"Well at least he had bad aim.." I muttered to myself as I painfully grasped onto the hilt and tried to pull, but to no avail.

The blasted orc had driven the blade a good bit in so it would take a little more force. Taking in a deep breath, I prepared for the coming pain as I grasped onto the hilt with both hands then readied myself. In one swift movement, I yanked the blade as hard as I could while I drove my body forward giving myself that last bit of needed leverage to break free of the wall. Once back on the floor, I quickly pulled the blade out of my chest letting the blood flow. I had to find the others before the Orc did. From what I just encountered, he looked and sounded just like her and would be able to get right to the group before they realized who he really was.


	16. Chapter 16: Two Faced Conflict

Chapter 16: Two Faced Conflict

-(Arator's Point of View)-

"Stay together!" My aunt ordered as the group pressed further into the stronghold. Val was here somewhere. I knew it!

"Tram, has your eye spotted Val yet." I heard Sajuuk ask the woman I knew now to be his wife.

"No.. but I'm not seeing orcs either. It's like they've disappeared." she whispered as she seemed to be in another place while channeling the spirit eye.

"Just keep looking Tram, you'll find her!" the gnome pressed looking back briefly.

"I need you to tell me everything you see warlock!" My aunt stated looking around the empty room.

"It's getting dark.. I think I can see a large room." She stated.

"Looking for us?" laughed a voice off to the side.

Glancing over, I was shocked to see my sister in the hands of a blood elf with a dagger to her throat.

"Arator help me!" she screamed in terror fighting against the elf's hold

"Val!" I yelled about ready to run for her, but it was Saj's grasp on my arm that stopped me.

"Now now Arator let's not get hasty. Your baby sister has a task to complete for me, and she _might_ find her way back if she shuts up and does what I need her to do." The elf laughed.

"Let the girl go Zendarin! Face it! This place is surrounded with my and Auric's forces. There's no way we're going to let you release that orc!"

My attention stayed on my sister who looked right back at me with pleading eyes as the elf held the blade to her neck.

"I beg to differ dear cousin. Once our niece here helps me, Lord Grimcourt will wipe you all away. Then he can take his place again as the leader of the Dragonmaw and lead them on a march against the Alliance once again!"

"What are you getting out of this Zendarin?" my aunt demanded as I could tell she was becoming furious.

"Well other then a second chance at life Vereesa, how about the satisfaction of wiping out every pathetic human in Outland. If only your dear Rhonin was here, it'd be even better. I swear you and Alleria _ruined_ everything for our family by being with that race!"

"Don't start this _again_ Zendarin, because I will not hesitate to dispatch you like before!" Vereesa snapped quickly bringing her bow up in a firing position.

"Remember who has little Val Vereesa. If you miss or if by hitting me I slice her little throat, your entire mission here would be in vain." Zendarin threatened.

"_Imposter_!" cried a voice.

It was almost too quick. A look of surprise yet pain flashed over Zendarin's face as he released Val from his hold dropping to his knees. Behind him, I could see Torivan Everstride standing in a doorway bow out readying another arrow.

"Arator!" Val yelled as she started running over to us.

My heart jumped for joy, as I knew I was finally getting my sister back alive. I quickly started to run in the direction of my sibling I had waited so long to see again. However, before I could get close enough to hold her, an arrow shot her from behind.

"_Val!_" I yelled running to catch my sister as she too fell to her knees. I looked back to see who shot the arrow only to see Everstride standing there readying himself again.

"Stay away from her Arator!" he ordered as his next arrow landed right at my feet stopping my advancement.

"Torivan! Stand down! What are you _doing_?" I heard Captain Sunchaser order from behind me.

"I_ can't_! That's _not_ Valarisa!" Everstride yelled.

"Brother help me…" I heard my sister's voice whisper. How could that _not_ be Val!

"What do you mean _not_ Valarisa?" Danath asked as I made my own decision to approach my injured sibling.

"Arator _run!_" I heard Everstride yell, but I didn't pay him any mind. It _had_ to be my sister in front of me. Who else could it be? Then he goes and dares to harm her.

"Val, I'm right here." I whisper to my sibling as I bring my arm around her.

"_Torivan's right_!" I suddenly heard Saj's wife shriek.

"Arator!" Vereesa yelled, but everything was happening so quick I could barely comprehend it myself. I had just enough time to jump back barely missing the dagger slash my sister threw in my direction. _When did she acquire a weapon?_

"_I should have killed you back there you damn elf!_" Valarisa shrieked throwing her hand in Everstride's direction. It was shocking when he hit the wall behind him and collapsed to the floor like a rag doll. This creature _couldn't_ be my sister!

"Who are you imposter!" My aunt demanded raising her bow back up in a firing position.

"Well, I guess the party's over.." the imposter laughed getting to her feet as she removed the arrow from her back with ease. That's when her form changed into its true shape. I was shocked to see an Orc standing before me and not my sister. If that wasn't Val, where _was _she?

"Lord Grimcourt I presume?" Danath spoke up in a challenging manner.

"Why yes, but you can call me Master human, because I will soon have every member of your damned expedition as my slaves. Then you all can live in bondage like I have for the past _fifteen years_!" the orc barked as he threw his arms forward sending the entire group flying back falling upon each other.

"_Danath_!" I yelled as I began to run for the others.

"You stop there Windrunner!" the orc snapped as ice suddenly covered my feet keeping me in place, "I have _special_ plans for you!"

"Think again!" I snapped using my weapon to quickly break the ice taking my own stance to protect myself if necessary.

"You can't fight against me elf! Your sister already _tried_ that one and _failed_!" he laughed.

"Where is Valarisa you monster!" I demanded going on the offensive charging him.

"Oh your sister? I haven't seen her since she gave me the blood necessary to remove my binds. She's probably fallen to the blood loss already." He dared laugh countering my assault. I went at him again this time in rage. He was the one responsible for all of this! "If it makes you happy Arator, I plan on having you reunite with her soon." He taunted.

"Only if I take you with me orc!" I yelled continuing my assault.

"_You_ think you can take _me_? You _must_ be a pathetic little elf Arator! Even your father wasn't that stupid!" he countered.

"I think he can because he's not alone Grimcourt!" Sajuuk yelled running to my side joining my fight.

"Thank you Saj." I nodded to the human I learned and trained with those years ago.

"What are old buddies for Arator!" Saj smirked as the two of us worked together.

"Ban together, the end will be the same pathetic weaklings!" the orc challenged as the real fight began!


	17. Chapter 17: How to Save a Life

Chapter 17: How to Save a Life

-(Torivan's Point of View)-

I came to feeling the onset of a very bad headache. Had I hit the wall _that_ hard?

"_Where is my sister orc?_" I suddenly heard a familiar voice yell. Glancing up, I realized the fight before me. Arator Windrunner and the human paladin were charging the orc while the others fought from a distance. By the looks of it, the orc had defended just fine against the ranged attacks while he fought the two paladins just as easy.

"Why would I tell you elf? It's not like you can save her now! You will meet her soon enough I assure you!" Grimcourt snapped.

"She's at the end of the hall! She doesn't have much more time!" the warlock yelled as she seemed to be channeling something.

"Tram you have to be more specific!" Sajuuk yelled parrying a blow from the orc.

"The hall behind him! She's that way! The eye found her!" she yelled again.

"Your pathetic eye may have found her, but you have to get past _me_ to go that way to help her human!" the orc laughed his back still facing me. Had he forgotten about me being here?

I, slowly, got to my feet as my body screamed in pain. I had hit the wall harder then I expected then the wound to my chest didn't help the matter any. Nonetheless, I was the only one who probably could get to Valarisa at the moment. _I_ was the only one who could help her! I quickly slipped into the hallway before the orc realized I had come to and made my way to where the warlock said Valarisa would be.

It was the smell of blood that drew me towards the room. Then it was the sight of her body that brought me in. I rushed as fast as I could to the curled up body on the floor bringing my fingers strait to her neck checking for signs of life. Her skin was cold but I felt a very soft pulse. The warlock was right! She _didn't_ have much time. I highly doubted she would live more then a couple minutes without care.

"Val, can you hear me?" I asked stroking the stray hairs from in front of her face so get a better look at her. Her face was as white as her skin was cold. Her eyes were barely open and her lips were dry. Her chest barely moved as her body seemed to be fighting to stay alive.

I scanned her over as fast as I could surveying the damage trying to figure what I should do first. A dagger seemed to be jammed into her stomach but there wasn't much blood leaving the wound. I looked for a more serious injury finding it when I saw her blood soaked arm. The two cuts were almost to the bone as they both leaked with blood pooling under her. I quickly removed my belt tightening it around her forearm just above the injury. My hands returned to her neck checking her again. I could tell her body was loosing more of the battle every second.

"Come on Valarisa, hold on! Help will be here soon, but I need you to stay with me till then." I stated holding the side of her face in one hand while the other went to the wound on her stomach. I needed something to wrap around her. Taking a quick glance around the room, I spotted a lounge chair with a pillow and a small blanket. I got up running over to the seat and grabbing the items before making my way back to where Val lay. I slipped the small pillow under her head setting the blanket next to me until I was ready for it. I slipped off my cloak and prepared for the next step I'd have to take.

"Val, I'm sorry." I muttered to her just before I reached over and removed the blade from her stomach immediately placing pressure on the wound with the cloak as I wrapped it around her so I could tend to any other injuries.

"A-Ara-" I suddenly heard her whisper softly as her body seemed to stiffen.

I quickly looked up at her eyes and watched as they seemed to roll back and everything became still. I began to panic. My hand went directly to her neck unable to find any hint of life. I did the only thing I could think of. I needed to keep her heart beating for as long as I could. She wasn't going to die on me that easily!

"Val listen to me," I instructed as I began compressions on her chest, "I need you to stay with me just a little bit longer! If you want to die then at least live long enough to let your brother say goodbye damnit!" I paused leaning down covering her mouth with my own trying to resuscitate her as quickly as I could manage. Her cold lips felt nowhere near the same as they had almost two weeks ago. Pulling away, I had one realization running through my head: I wanted to experience that moment again! This girl had no meaning to me until _that_ day. Ever since I kissed her outside the stronghold walls two weeks ago, I've had the urge to do it again!

"_Everstride!_"

Before I could even turn to face the voice, it was too late. A hand fell upon my shoulder from behind as the owner stabbed me with a blade through my back into the middle of my chest. Looking up, I caught the image of the same elf I shot earlier in the main room reflecting off a nearby mirror. A triumphant smirk reflected off his face as he gripped onto my shoulder keeping me in place.

"Z-Zendarin." I gasped in realization.

"Correct." The stranger replied twisting the blade as he removed it from my back.

I watched as he began to prepare for another attack. His blade began its decent back towards my body, but I quickly grabbed the dagger used on Valarisa and twisted myself around stabbing him in the waist then yanking as hard as I could to drag the blade across his middle. The elf gasped looking surprised at me for a second before falling for the last time with me falling as well. I caught myself with my hands dropping the blade I had used. I could tell by the pain that he had better aim then the orc. I could _feel_ that he hit something _vital_.

"Torivan!" I heard Captain Sunchaser call as the sounds of people running caught my attention. I turned my head to see the Captain along with several of the others running into the room. The Captain quickly ran to where I was kneeling next to me. "Tori are you-"

"Help Valarisa! She's the one who just stopped breathing!" I snapped at him cringing through the pain. I could afford to wait a couple minutes, but I highly doubted Val had that kind of time.

"I need a mage's portal to Dalaran quickly!" I heard Vereesa order as I watched her take her place at Valarisa's side as Arator took the other.

"Torivan, there are enough people here to take care of Val. _You _need attention as well!" Sunchaser argued bringing one of my arms around his shoulders so to pull me up. I tried my best to hold in the pain as the two of us stood up. The focus did not need to be on me at this moment. I felt someone else come to my other side helping Sunchaser bring me over to the group.

"Is the orc dead Captain?" I asked as the two set me back on the ground against a nearby wall.

"Yes Torivan, but I guess that damn Blood Elf wasn't as dead as we thought he was. How bad did he hit you?" Sunchaser asked as I felt someone trying to move my mail vest.

"I can get it myself. The bastards got me in the chest not the arms!" I argued trying to keep my focus on the Captain in front of me as well as my breathing. I did what was needed allowing my injuries to be in better view.

"When did he hit you the second time Torivan!" the Captain asked quickly pushing a piece of cloth from who knows where against the more serious stab wound.

"The orc got me the first time," I explained slowly, "That's how I knew-"

"That's how you knew he wasn't Val?" The Captain asked trying his best to keep me talking.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Torivan, I need you to keep talking to me."

"Is Val ok?" I asked looking my superior strait in the eye.

"I have no clue Torivan. There are plenty of people helping her now."

"Captain!" came a voice. Looking up, I recognized one of the priests from the stronghold.

"Good! I need you to tend to Torivan while I check on Valarisa." Sunchaser instructed.

"That's what I came to tell you sir. They're teleporting Windrunner to Dalaran as we speak. I suggest we take Ranger Everstride there as well. We're too far out to give him the care I can tell you he needs. They can help him in Dalaran." The priest quickly explained.

"No they need to be worried about Valarisa not me!" I snapped looking up at the priest.

"Auric!" called an approaching voice.

"A-Arator!" Sunchaser stammered standing in front of him.

"With your permission Auric, I would like to take Ranger Everstride to Dalaran with us." Arator requested quickly.

"I would say yes, but I think Torivan is requesting to stay here for treatment Arator. You need to go through that portal before the mage looses it. You don't have much time." My superior quickly explained pushing Windrunner back towards the others.

"Are you _crazy_ Everstride?" Windrunner snapped pushing past the Captain kneeling next to me.

"I'll be _fine!_ Worry about your sister!" I argued as I felt my world begin to lose focus.

"She's in someone else's hands now. You saved _my_ life so I'm saving yours!" he countered as I felt him bring one of my arms around his shoulders. "Saj, over here!"

"I don't need to go to Dalaran Windrunner! Just worry about Val I'm telling you." I disagreed as I felt my legs starting to give out on me.

"Yeah, you can barely stand on your own, not to mention you have that gaping hole in your chest, so you _must _be fine you hardheaded idiot!" Windrunner sighed as the human paladin came to my other side helping me stand.

"I can see where your sister gets her sense of defiance." I tried to laugh while the two made their way to an open portal.

"It's not defiance," Windrunner began, "it's just our ability to ignore the obviously idiotic choices others try to make."

I opened my mouth to reply to the comment, but that's when my body finally gave out on me leaving me in their care.


	18. Chapter 18: Recovering

Chapter 18: Recovering

-(Torivan's Point of View)-

I raised my hand shielding my eyes from the blinding light.

"_Tori?_" I heard my sister's voice shriek.

"Taela?" I looked over to my side as I let my eyes come into focus. I could tell I was in an unfamiliar place from the interesting décor, the looks of which I'd never seen. The room was of a moderate size with the bed I was laying on in the center along the back and a couch nearby and other small pieces of furniture scattered about. Where was I, and better yet, how did I get here?

"How are you feeling Tori? Can I get you anything?" My sister's voice rang bringing me back to reality. I looked over at her where she was starting to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. What was Taela doing here?

"I'm fine." I stated as I went to lift myself up only to be put right back down by the stabbing pain ripping through my chest reminding me of _some_ of the events in Shadowmoon. As I tried to think, I was finding it hard to fill some of the gaps for some reason. I remembered _being_ there. I just couldn't remember _why_!

"Tori!" Taela fussed, once again, bringing me to reality as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just remind me not to do that again so quickly." I cringed trying to play off the mistake.

"Trust me, I will you damn idiot!" She sighed smiling slightly.

"Good to see you're doing well Taela." I commented lightly poking my sibling in her arm.

"Good to see you're trying to be funny Tori. It's a relief." She lightly laughed shaking her head.

"Isn't that what being the youngest is for, being the comic relief?" I stated with a small smile of my own.

"If that's what you want to believe sure. But _yes_ I _do_ feel a lot better. Then again, I've had over two weeks, almost three, to heal up. _You_, little brother, just started your recovery." She explained in a more serious tone.

"Do I get to recover at home, or am I doing it here, where ever _here_ is?" I asked glancing around the room again.

"Well, _here_ is Dalaran City. Captain Sunchaser said Windrunner brought you here after you tried to play hero you damn idiot!" She scolded me as she lightly hit me in the head just like the many times she had when I had done something stupid when I was growing up with her. After hearing the name 'Windrunner', the gaps I couldn't seem to remember fell back into place. I remembered _why_ I was there! I remembered _who_ was there and _why_!

"Where's Valarisa?" I asked my sister slowly.

Taela looked away for a second biting her lip, "Last I heard, she was hanging on. No one really knows if she'll pull through. It seems not only did they drain her blood supply to near empty, but the Blood Elf involved might have drained her of her own life force or something. I really don't understand most of it. All I know is the priests stated that whatever he did has inhibited her ability to heal on her own."

"Zendarin. He did that to her?" I questioned as the memory of Val bleeding out in front of me fighting for her last breath played back in my mind.

"If Zendarin was the elf you dispatched then yes. I really couldn't understand everything they were talking about. I've never known a Blood Elf to drain another elf like that. Then again, I'm told he wasn't a _normal_ Blood Elf." Taela explained.

"But you said Val's not dead?" I clarified.

"She better not be! After what you went through to save her hide, it better not be in vain!" She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that the issue, or your personal peeve of owing favors?" I questioned trying to pinpoint the source of her sudden aggravation.

"What on Azeroth are you talking about Tori?"

"I'm talking about how you said _she_ saved _your_ skin. You don't like to owe favors to others Taela. We all know that." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're right," she sighed, "I owe her now, and I _hate_ knowing I owe some _half-elf_ a favor. She better come to soon so I can repay it and be done with." I noticed Taela clench her fists as she spoke. Something about Val bothered her severely. I could tell.

"Does she bother you _that _much Taela?" I inquired softly.

"Windrunner?"

I nodded.

"Of course! She's crazy if she thinks she can pass that damn exam! Even actual High Elves have trouble with it! How is some _half-breed_ going to pass it? Just because she's _Allera Windrunner's_ daughter doesn't mean she can do it! That's just how half-breeds are! They think they can do everything we High-Elves can do. They're _wrong_! _Half-breeds_ don't belong with us! It's _that_ simple!" Taela ranted.

I knew my sister was like the other elves when it came to not liking half-elves, but she seemed to have a deeper reason for it. Had something happened in the past? Since I could remember, I have lived with my older sister. To my knowledge, Valarisa was the _first_ half-elf we met. If that were so, why would Taela have such a deep disdain for half-elves? Was it something about Val? As soon as Captain Sunchaser announced Valarisa's arrival to us, Taela entered into this foul mood as if she already knew what to expect.

"Look," my sister sighed breaking the awkward silence, "I need to head back to Outland soon for an assignment. From what they told me, you'll be here a couple weeks. After that, they'll send you home. When that happens, Captain Sunchaser wants you to take it easy for awhile."

"Why am _I_ the one out of commission for so long? You've only recovered for three weeks, and you're getting sent out again!" I asked surprised.

"Well Tori, last I checked I only took an arrow to the leg and chest. Both of which didn't go far due to my armor. Then, the _real_ seriousness of my injuries came from the poison they doused said arrows in. _You,_ dear brother, managed to get _two_ through-and-through stab wounds to your chest. _One _of which about ran right through your _heart_ mind you!" Taela scolded.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I'm not as lucky as you with catching breaks." I sighed in defeat.

My sister stood up to her feet straightening out her attire. From the looks of her, I could tell she probably hadn't gotten a lot of sleep recently.

"Do what they say Tori. I'll try to come back here if Captain Sunchaser can manage with another one of us out of the field, but I doubt it." Taela instructed carefully.

"I will," I nodded, "I'll try my best to keep you posted."

"You better. I need you to stay out of trouble here. You don't know it yet, but this place is interesting to say the least. You need to be on your guard." She warned.

"Why's that?"

"This city is somewhat like Shatt Tori. _Both _Alliance and Horde forces occupy this place. You know how I feel about Shatt, and I have the same feeling here. Don't go off by yourself if you can help it. If you do, _please _don't wander off into a darkened place. Who knows what those Horde brutes get away with up here." Taela grumbled rubbing the back of her neck.

"If it makes you feel any better Ranger Everstride, my men are scouted all around the city. The Horde don't get away with much if I can help it. Then what crimes _are_ committed by _either_ side, they are punished to the full extent the Kirin Tor's Code will allow." Announced a nearby voice.

"_Ranger-General!_" My sister greeted quickly turning around where Vereesa Windrunner stood in the doorway.

"No need to get worked up. I'm not here on official business. I just came to see how your brother was doing. Awake I see Torivan." She acknowledged.

"Yes maim." I nodded slowly sitting up being careful not to strain anything.

"Tori, don't get stupid again." My sister warned.

"I'm fine Taela, just getting tired of laying there that's all. It's not like I was about to jump out and start moving around." I countered.

"I'll have to agree with your sister. Are you sure you should even be moving around that much Everstride?" Vereesa questioned.

"I'll be fine. I need to move some anyway to help recovery I'm sure. I would like to get back into the field as soon as I am able, but thank you for your concern General." I acknowledged with a nod.

"Don't rush yourself Torivan. It will only hurt your recovery in the long run. I would hate to see this injury hurt your chances in advancement later." Vereesa pointed out slowly as she stepped further into the room.

"_What_?" my sister asked as if suddenly taken off guard.

"Your brother has quite the skill and determination Taela, I congratulate you on what you've done with him this far by yourself," she paused looking back at me, "What you did for my family Torivan was very notable. If you keep with your work and don't screw up, I _might_ have a position for the two of you amongst The Silver Covenant."

I saw my sister's eyes brighten. I knew as well as she did that Vereesa Windrunner, despite marrying a human, still had a great pull in the High Elf world. Not to mention The Silver Covenant only held the best of the best of us. To be offered a spot amongst them was godly amongst itself, then to be appointed by its Ranger-General! That was nearly unheard of seeing Vereesa had not offered a position personally since she formed the unit shortly after the Kirin Tor decided to allow the Blood Elves into their midst.

"Th-Thank you Ranger-General!" My sister stammered.

"No need to thank me. You still have to _earn_ it! Like I said, keep working and you'll probably get that chance." She replied with a nod.

"Well I promise to get right to work once I get back to Allerian Stronghold again." I commented.

"Speaking of home, I need to prepare some arrangements to get back myself. I'll be back after awhile Tori. If you two will excuse me." Taela spoke up walking out of the room.

"Well I should be taking my leave as well Everstride. I need to meet with the Ranger Council about Valarisa's exam. There's no way she will be recovered by her exam date at this rate." Vereesa sighed.

" How is Valarisa?" I quickly asked hoping she had better news then my sister.

"How much have you been told?" Vereesa inquired.

"Not much at all except. Well," I paused looking away for a second before turning my attention back to the elf in front of me, "Except that she didn't die to her injuries as of late."

"That much is true," She nodded, "She's better than before that's for sure. By the time we got her here, she was almost beyond help. The priests have managed to somewhat stabilize her in the past couple days, but it's like her body keeps trying to fail."

"Is it because of what Zendarin did?" I questioned carefully.

"That's the only explanation I can think of. And Rhonin wonders why I despise their kind." Vereesa replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure Valarisa won't let him win if she can help it." I thought out loud.

"You speak as if you _know_ her Everstride. I didn't think Val spent much time at all with you all?" She observed.

"She only spent a week at the stronghold before the incident, but from what I _do_ know of her reminds me of Taela a good deal. I know my sister well, and I know she wouldn't let a Blood Elf get the best of her if she could help it. That's how I knew the two were still alive initially." I explained.

"I see, so _you_ were the one to find the Dranei after everyone else had given up hope?"

"I wouldn't say they gave up hope Ranger-General. They just gave up looking due to lack of evidence proving their survival. They all still hoped for their return." I defended.

"None the less, you were the one who kept looking?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I knew Taela wouldn't let a group of Blood Elves take her without at least taking one out herself, and we didn't find any bodies, so I was sure she wasn't dead."

"And since you said Val reminded you of Taela, you assumed the same for her?"

"I did."

"I thank you Torivan. Over the past several weeks, you have done so much for my family, and I'm beginning to wonder what all I can do to repay that debt. Just be assured I will try my best to do so. If you will excuse me, but I have a meeting to attend." Vereesa explained turning and taking her leave.


	19. Chapter 19: Start of the Truth

Chapter 19: Start of the Truth

-(Arator's Point of View)-

"Arator!" Called a nearby voice. Looking back, I saw my Aunt Vereesa walking up to me.

"Aunt Vereesa." I acknowledged turning to face my aunt.

"Good to run into you. I thought I would tell you that I managed to get Val's exam postponed to a later date." Vereesa explained with a small smile across her face.

"Val will be happy to her that once she's up. Did they actually set a new date?" I asked.

"No, when I explained the severity of the situation they arranged to set it for once she was fully recovered. I will assume they will have her take it probably a couple weeks after she returns to Honor Hold with you."

"That's good to hear. I guess we can only hope she's in good enough shape to pass it." I pointed out.

"The only injury that might hurt her chances are the ones to her wrist. If that can heal properly I'm sure she will pull through."

"Why only her wrist? Won't the others hold her back?" I inquired confused.

"They might, but the one to her wrist is to her left arm. We won't know until she wakes, but there might have been damage to the nerves in that arm. If the damage is severe enough, I don't know if she will have the ability to keep steady aim on a still target much less a moving one seeing we depend on that arm to aim and our right to fire." She pointed out.

"I see. I don't know what Val would do if she couldn't do this. She's been working so hard on it." I thought out loud.

"Well, let's take this as it comes. Right now, we just need to worry about her getting back on her feet. We'll get to her archery when the time comes." She consoled setting her hand upon my shoulder. "I need to get back to The Violet Citadel, but I thought I share that news with you. If Val wakes up please send someone to fetch me will you?"

"Will do Aunt Vereesa." I nodded.

"Thank you Arator. I will see you hopefully soon." She smiled walking away towards the citadel.

I could only sigh after that discussion. She was right. This was only the start of Val's battle. Once she woke up she still had to recover and try to bring herself to the same shape she was in before the incident. Would her best be enough after all this? Would my sister be let down after working so hard on this? I decided to make a detour into the inn where I spotted a figure sitting at the small bar. Taking a closer look, I was shocked. 'It _can't_ be her!' I thought to myself as I examined the Elvin female sitting by herself. How long had it been? Three years? She still looked the same, so chances were is _was_ her.

"Kris, is that you?" I asked making my way to the bar.

"Arator! What are you doing here?" the girl asked surprised.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. I haven't seen you since.." I paused trying to find the words to describe our last encounter.

"Since Shattrath right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," I replied going slightly red. "You told me you were getting assigned there, but I haven't seen you any of the times I've traveled out that way." I pointed out.

"Well," she laughed nervously, "I kind of got swapped to another group when my brother managed to pass his exam early. I thought it would be best to work with him a bit more."

"Oh really? Here in Dalaran?" I inquired sitting next to her.

"No just a town outside Shatt. That's all." She shrugged taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, that sounds wonderful. How have you been?" I asked as this nervous feeling began to build in my stomach.

"I've been better. I'm up here visiting family you know how that is." She shrugged again.

"I didn't know you had family here." I stated surprised. She never did mention much about her personal life when I met her.

"Well, my younger brother is here on," she paused, "he's here vacationing. We had a lot of stuff go on at the stronghold where he just needed a break."

"I see I'm here with my sister actually." I sighed thinking over the events during the past several weeks.

"Did she pass her exam already?" Kris asked shocked.

"No. You said you were stationed in Terrorkkar right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, Val was visiting Allerian Stronghold and kind of got into some trouble."

"With the elves?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Well sort of. I really don't know how it was between her and the elves, but there was an incident during an assignment to tagged along with."

"Are you talking about the party that got ambushed a couple weeks back?" she asked quickly.

"You heard about that?" I asked.

"Of course we did! I didn't know it was _your_ sister Arator. Oh my, is she alright?"

"For now. She's not in the best of shape though. My aunt had here brought here for care."

"I'm sorry to hear that Arator. I really didn't know that was your sister. Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Well yeah two rangers were involved. One was hurt in the original assault, but last I heard she was making a full recovery."

"And the other?" she asked carefully.

"The other should be fine as well. He wasn't as lucky as the first, but I'm glad he came with."

"What did he do?" She inquired.

"Long story short, Val and I probably owe him for putting his life on the line for the both of us. Not to mention he was the one that found the lead that brought us to them after they were taken."

"Wow sounds like a great guy." She observed.

"I'd agree to that. He knew what he was doing."

Silence built between the two of us while I pondered on the last time I was with Kris. It was odd seeing her here so suddenly after so long. How much had changed over the past couple years? Did she still feel the same? There was only one way to find out!

"So, you married yet?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Um no. It's still just me and my brother. I'm on assignment too often to worry about things like finding people." She shrugged

"Really now?" I asked somewhat surprised. Was a Ranger's life _that_ busy? Is that what Val's life would be like?

"Yep. The only way I'd find someone right now was if he was another Ranger. They seem to be the only ones who work as much as I do." She lightly laughed.

"Only a Ranger?" I asked trying to get the one answer I hunted for.

"_Only_ a Ranger. It wouldn't work with anyone else seeing I've only gone on assignment with other Rangers most of the time. Your sister will learn that lesson quick if she makes it. She can only hope she gets a decent partner." Kris explained fiddling with the cup in her hands as if she was thinking about something.

"You really think so?" I asked as my hopes began to dwindle. It seemed things _had_ changed a good bit since the last time I saw her.

"I know so," she sighed, "You know what, I'm tired of this!" she went to stand up.

"What's wrong Kris?" I asked suddenly alarmed. I knew something was seriously wrong.

"You don't want to know Windrunner." She warned about to turn away.

"Kris," I reached out gently grasping onto her arm, "What's wrong?"

"You're an idiot you know that." She commented.

"_What?_" I questioned confused.

"You _still _don't know it's a lie do you? Are you _that_ dense, or just _that _stupid?" she inquired rather harshly.

"What are you talking about Kris? I don't understand." I tried to ask in hopes of understanding all this mess.

"That's it! My name is _not _Kristana! It's a lie. It's _all_ been a lie!" She snapped in a tone I had never heard her use before.

"Then _who_ am I really talking to then?" I asked suddenly on guard myself. If she had lied to me all this time, how would I know she didn't mean harm to me?

"Everstride" she stated yanking her arm from my grasp, "Taela Everstride"


End file.
